


Посмотри в глаза чудовищ

by Vitce



Category: Bleach
Genre: Detectives, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого есть свои темные тайны и скелеты в шкафу. Важно лишь не поддаться страху, чтобы не превратиться в одно их чудовищ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Посмотри в глаза чудовищ

Акон морщит нос, трет ноющий лоб: глаза устали от долгого чтения в полумраке лаборатории. Формулировки в этой книге такие, что иногда приходится возвращаться к началу предложения, ловить мысль за хвостик и медленно распутывать ее, как клубок. К тому же, глава, повествующая о правильном составлении комплиментов, невыносимо скучна, и Акон откладывает книгу прочь. 

Кофе уже остыл, а идти за новым совершенно не хочется, и Акон просто откидывается на спинку кресла, закуривая и разглядывая светящиеся в полумраке циферблаты и деления шкалы. Он знает, как определить по этим приборам, что все кругом сейчас рванет, или что давно подготовленный эксперимент идет не так. Жаль, что у людей нет датчиков и разнообразных тонометров. Жить стало бы намного легче, если знаешь, что собеседник расстроен или вот-вот взорвется от злости.

Впрочем, кое-кому это не помогло бы. Акон представляет стрелки на тонометрах Кучики Бьякуи — намертво застывшие на одном идеальном значении — и снова морщится.

Сон подкрадывается неотступно и неостановимо, прыгает на него из темноты и укладывается на груди. Акону снится Бьякуя, который пришел, чтобы починить рассинхронизировавшиеся датчики. Акон трогает его обнаженную белую кожу и следит за тем, как скачут стрелки. Утром звенит будильник — еще одна стрелка в правильном положении — и приходится поспешно и стыдливо искать в запасах формы чистые хакама своего размера.

***

В день рождения главы клана Кучики в поместье приносят множество подарков. Акон думает, что Бьякуя вряд ли станет открывать их. Слуги сделают все сами: и рассортируют, и отправят дарителям благодарственные письма. Свой подарок Акон оставил без подписи. Он уверил себя, что подпишет карточку перед самой отправкой, но руки чуть подрагивали, и он все думал, что не сможет даже красиво начертить собственное имя. В итоге так и отдал коробку без подписи.

Внутри — подлинный свиток со стихотворением Какиномото-Но Хитомаро, Акон потратил немало времени, подыскивая что-то достойное. 

К вечеру весь Шестой отряд ходит с чересчур блестящими глазами и красными пятнами на щеках, а из Одиннадцатого доносится грохот и нестройное пение — не понять, то ли у них обычная пьянка, то ли даже они празднуют. Акон склоняется над книгой и хмурится, когда от слишком громких воплей дрожат лепестки цветов в кривоватом букете, который он пытается составить, сверяясь с учебником. Вот уже три месяца он шлет Кучики небольшие подарки, записки с цитатами или неловкими стихами. Акону и самому смешно от этих глупых попыток добиться неизвестно чего, но он упрямо сжимает губы и добавляет к букету очередной цветок. 

Вот уж у кого все внутри рассинхронизировалось, так это у него. Привычная жизнь теряется в бесконечной погоне за недостижимым. Попытки сдержать рвущийся из груди вздох, когда он видит Бьякую на улицах Сейрейтея, все так же безуспешны. Тот спокоен и уверен — всегда. Неважно, идет ли он в одиночестве или в сопровождении бесшабашно яркого лейтенанта. Акон завидует силе Ренджи, завидует его близости к Кучики.

Иногда — что еще хуже — Кучики приносит какие-то отчеты, бумаги на подпись, описи возвращенных гигаев и поставленного материала для экспериментов. Капитану Маюри, конечно, не до того, и он скидывает подобные обязанности на Акона. Любой такой день оборачивается смутным сном, после которого остается мало воспоминаний и липкое противное ощущение случившейся беды. 

Бьякуя не позволяет себе лишних слов не по делу. Акон смотрит на него и думает о том, что за человек скрывается за сухими рабочими алгоритмами. 

— Какую дату следует поставить на отчете о сдаче экземпляра? — Бьякуя склоняется к бумагам и вопросительно смотрит на Акона. Черные пряди тенями рассекают лицо, и в серых глазах за их завесой — внезапная смешинка. — Мы сдали его позавчера, а вы только что указали прошлый, если не ошибаюсь, вторник.

Акон вздрагивает, тянет отчеты на себя несколько неловко, сталкиваясь ладонью с пальцами Бьякуи, и тотчас отдергивает руку. Впрочем, число и правда совершенно не то. 

— Я сожалею. Сейчас я все перепишу, — когда Бьякуя стоит так близко, можно даже почувствовать терпкий запах его кожи и суховато-сладкий — волос и одежды. Акон перекатывает в пальцах кисть, пытаясь вспомнить, как написать слово «двенадцать». — Прошу прощения за мою ошибку, — повторяет он непонятно зачем.

— Я могу зайти позже, — предлагает Бьякуя, и Акону кажется, что он улыбается, пусть его лицо и остается неподвижным. Что-то словно сверкает в глазах.

— Не стоит, я быстро, — Акон выводит корявые разлапистые иероглифы. Кисть немного пляшет в руках. Акон с грустью глядит на свои внутренние приборы, на их скачущие стрелки и выводит на бланке верное число. — Вот и все.

Бьякуя держит кисть как меч. Четкими резкими движениями он выписывает иероглифы своего имени, прощается — безукоризненно вежливо — и уходит. Когда дверь закрывается, Акон выдыхает устало и опускает голову, прижимаясь щекой к холодному столу. От его поверхности чуть заметно пахнет руками Бьякуи, и становится только хуже. 

Еще и сигареты кончились.

***

Кофе закипает, и Акон тушит спиртовку, снимая мензурку с огня. 

— Добрый день. Мне сказали, что я могу найти вас здесь, — Акон привык не ронять пробирки даже в самых крайних обстоятельствах, но сейчас его пальцы чуть не разжались.

— Добрый день, капитан Кучики, — кивает он, перебирая пробирки. — Что-то случилось? Еще какая-то ошибка в бумагах?

Акон чувствует лопатками его взгляд, и ему нестерпимо хочется закурить прямо сейчас.

— Вовсе нет, — не смотреть на гостя и дальше — чистое неуважение. Взгляд ловит узкую твердую линию сжатых губ. — У меня есть к вам разговор, касающийся вашей сферы деятельности.

Акон с тоской смотрит на сигареты, оставшиеся на лабораторном столе, и предлагает Бьякуе стул. На столе расстелены листы тончайшей бумаги со схемами кровеносной и нервной системы. Для непосвященного — просто путаница разноцветных линий. Акон поспешно сгребает их и убирает в ящик. Под бумагами — книга о традициях ухаживания, семьи и брака в благородных семьях. Акон прячет в ящик и ее, сминая листы. Бьякуя смотрит на него с удивительно ясно читаемым сдержанным любопытством, и под его взглядом теплеют кончики пальцев.

Молчание длится несколько секунд, а потом Акон предлагает:

— Хотите кофе?

Бьякуя кивает — Акон зачем-то кивает в ответ и мгновенно жалеет о своем предложении. Из посуды у него только пробирки.

Он разливает кофе, стараясь выглядеть спокойно и уверенно. Колба с узким горлышком, кажется, ничуть не удивляет Бьякую, он берет ее привычно выверенным жестом, как будто пил из такой всю жизнь. Никакой смены выражения лица.

— Я внимательно вас слушаю.

— На прошлой миссии на грунт я заметил во время боя нечто странное: гигай словно не поспевает за моими движениями. Энергетический баланс также нарушен, — Акон следит за его движениями, когда Бьякуя подносит к губам колбу, отпивая кофе.

Все это означает, что ему придется заняться гигаем для капитана Кучики самому. Акон с легкой насмешливой горечью представляет, как ведет ладонями по груди неподвижного — будто спящего — Бьякуи, отыскивая энергетические центры.

— Думаю, эту проблему легко исправить, — от привкуса кофе на губах еще сильнее хочется курить, и Акон зачем-то берет в руки карандаш, вертит его, как сигарету. — Мне только необходимо получить кое-какие данные о вашем энергетическом поле. Если не ошибаюсь, вы уже проходили такую процедуру?

Бьякуя сдержанно кивает и принимается снимать перчатки и закатывать рукава хаори. У него узкие ладони с тонкими, как у девушки, запястьями, но под одеждой прячутся жесткие сухие мышцы. 

Акон жмет на кнопку дозатора, и в прозрачный стеклянный куб течет тонкая синеватая струйка. Жидкость чуть искрится, колышется и будто даже ползет по стенкам вверх.

– Подходите. Сейчас сделаем слепок, — Акон отодвигает дозатор и отходит в сторону.

Бьякуя останавливается перед емкостью лишь на секунду, а потом погружает руки в похожую на студень жидкость. Подрагивающая субстанция облепляет его предплечья, поднимаясь все выше.

— Шаккахо! — произносит Бьякуя, и жидкость колышется, сверкает, принимая в себя кидо. По экрану ползут строчки цифр.

– Отлично, теперь нам есть, с чем работать. 

Акон невольно прислоняется к столу и устало опускает подбородок. Вокруг рогов вспыхивает кольцами боль — симптом приближающейся мигрени — и ему хочется только, чтобы Бьякуя поскорее ушел.

Тот методично отмывает руки. Вид у него ужасно сосредоточенный — как будто он делает невероятно важную вещь. Есть что-то невыносимо личное в этом выражении, что-то, чего Акон не знал о Бьякуе, да и сейчас не разгадал.

— Приходите завтра. Проверим, все ли правильно отрегулировано.

«Не приходите больше никогда! Обратитесь к моему заместителю. Или прямо к Маюри», — хочется сказать Акону на самом деле. Он не желает думать о том, как Бьякуя моет руки. Это уже далеко за гранью нормального интереса к человеку.

— Хорошо. Я зайду после обеда, — Бьякуя расправил рукава, перчатки снова на нем. — И спасибо за кофе.

В лаборатории слишком душно. Пахнет цветами и злосчастным кофе, а у Акона раскалывается голова. Он раскладывает на столе огромный лист тончайшей бумаги и рисует портрет Кучики Бьякуи. Карандаши — синий и солнечно-желтый — выводят потоки реяцу и могучие завихрения энергетических точек. Пальцы, локти, голова, сердце, пах, колени. Бьякуя выходит очень похожим, совсем настоящим — Бьякуей изнутри.

К утру пепельница полна окурков, а на полу валяются комки бумаги и сухая колкая стружка карандашных очинков.

***

Небо неплотное и совсем прозрачное. К горизонту оно совершенно истончается и блекнет, сливаясь с крышами дальних домов. Оно кажется невесомым, как шелковый платок, и Акону страшно интересно, есть ли что-нибудь там, за ним. Есть ли в мире мертвых космос, другие миры, что вращаются вокруг россыпей далеких звезд? Ему хочется построить челнок, чтобы узнать это. Отправиться куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, чтобы к его возвращению прошло не меньше тысячи лет. Готей все еще будет существовать, и капитаном Шестого отряда по-прежнему будет Кучики, только при виде уже чужого — пусть и похожего — лица в груди не будет горько вздрагивать стрелка тонометра.

Акон отходит от чердачного окна — его комнаты под самой крышей, сколько бы он не убирался, здесь всегда суховато пахнет пылью. Только когда идет дождь, крыша подтекает, и делается свежо и терпковато-горько от запаха озона. Акон любит дождь. На столе, под тем местом, где прохудилась кровля, стоит большущая литровая мензурка, на полу для тех же целей — лоток для хирургических инструментов.

Еще здесь есть кровать — в самом темном углу под скатом крыши — и множество полок. На них громоздятся рядами прозрачные банки, в которых застыли разнообразных цветов глаза, сердца, легкие, кисти рук, желудки и кишечники, похожие на клубки спящих змей. Когда-то эта комната была хранилищем «запасных частей». Акон частенько приходил сюда, чтобы спокойно подумать в тишине. Потом органы стали размещать внизу, в холодильной камере, а в эту комнатку Акон притащил вещи и кровать. Больше ничего менять не стал — на стене все так же висит пожелтевший график дежурств по уборке. Некоторые фамилии в списке давно вычеркнуты из официального состава Двенадцатого отряда. Кто-то погиб, кто-то оказался в Улье, а кто-то — в Зверинце.

От этих мыслей ему делается душно, и он поспешно распахивает окно, наспех зажигая сигарету. Кожа вокруг рогов чешется и нестерпимо ноет, и хочется подойти к зеркалу проверить, не растут ли они. Акон ощупывает лоб кончиками пальцев, вспоминая, как выл от боли, когда в течение долгой недели кожа зудела и опухала, выпуская наружу костяные острия на лбу и вдоль всего позвоночника.

Под пальцами все нормально — и уже привычно.

Тихий шуршащий звук заставляет его вздрогнуть и отбросить сигарету.

— Что еще? — маленький зверек старательно лезет в дыру над дверью, специально для него и предназначенную, а потом распахивает крылья и планирует к Акону. Зверек весь черный, ломкий и будто бы состоит из отдельных, плохо стыкующихся между собой частей. По центру толстенького тельца — идеально круглая дыра. 

«Срочный вызов. Третий офицер Акон, вас ждут в четвертой лаборатории», — глубокий женский голос звучит из распахнутой пасти Шептуна, так назвали давным-давно всех этих нелепых существ. Позже на их основе создали бабочек для общеготейского использования, всего лишь немного облагородив внешний вид.

Акон чуть вздрагивает, пытаясь представить, что могло случиться. 

Зверек планирует ему на плечо и вцепляется в халат всеми своими лапками. Он болтается там, покачиваясь и что-то бормоча, как маленькая обезьянка. На каждом шагу его сложенные крылья хлопают Акона по спине. Торопясь, он срезает путь, ныряя в неприметный узкий проход. Здесь темно и прохладно, и от дрожащего зыбкого воздуха по спине ползут мурашки.

— Никчемные идиоты, никчемные идиоты! — взволнованно повторяет Шептун голосом Маюри, и Акон успокаивающе гладит его. 

В проходе царит кромешная тьма, и кажется, будто нет ни верха, ни низа, и стен тоже не существует — только чернота. Гравитация скачет, и Акон чувствует себя так, будто взлетит на следующем движении. Всего десять шагов. Он вытягивает руку, крепко хватается за каменный выступ и выскальзывает из темноты, которая совсем не желает отпускать его — цепляется за полы халата, кусая пятки холодом. Акон ежится и поскорее выныривает из закоулка — теперь уже на первом этаже. 

Здесь все разгромлено. Акон привык к всевозможным видам беспорядка, но это — беспорядок недавно прокатившегося здесь боя, и Акон торопится поскорее оказаться на месте. Чуть дальше на стенах — капли буроватой крови. Они влажно блестят в свете мигающего светильника. Одна из дальних стен наполовину обрушилась — обломки лежат темной грудой. 

— Ну за что он его-о-о-о-у-у-у-у?.. — Акон спешит на всхлипы. Новенькая лаборантка — Акон еще не успел запомнить ее имя — то и дело вытирает глаза салфеткой. — Он же совсем безобидный был, его даже ребята из Четвертого не боялись!

— А я чего? — густой низкий голос рокочет, отражаясь от темных сводов. — Он прет и прет на меня, а я почем знаю…

— Пушистик просто поздороваться хотел! 

Ну, теперь-то все ясно. Кенпачи стоит прямо в луже бурой крови, все еще сжимая меч. Выглядит он, впрочем, совсем не так уверенно, как обычно. Возле него — еще одна темная груда. Панцирь из острых игл расколот в нескольких местах, а узкая морда, похожая на обтянутый кожей череп, разрублена надвое.

Акон закатывает глаза. Вот ведь варвар! Бросается на все, что движется. 

— Капитан Зараки, я настоятельно прошу вас объяснить причину вашего визита, — Акон смотрит в лицо Кенпачи. Глаза у того яркие — хищные. Блестят в полумраке и двигаются быстро-быстро, оценивая обстановку, количество противников, их вооружение. Он всегда готов драться. 

Делать для него гигаи приходится часто, но это целое удовольствие — создать столь искусную оболочку, чтобы она выдержала такой уровень реяцу.

— Я вот, — он роется в карманах, вытаскивая цветные леденцы в шуршащих обертках, плюшевого мишку, детский цветной лейкопластырь с рисунками, заколки с клубничками и еще множество вещей. Наконец, на свет появляется пачка мятых листов, скрученных каким-то немыслимым образом. — Юмичика сейчас в Четвертом валяется, и я отчеты принес.

Акон смотрит на комок бумаги, испещренный корявыми буквами и какими-то цветными линиями, и думает о том, что в Генсее, как он слышал, работнику изредка полагается отпуск. Вот сейчас он бы от такого не отказался.

— Хорошо, давайте сюда. Но прошу вас в следующий раз обратиться к дежурному на входе. Вас проводят прямо ко мне, — бумага чуть влажная, липкая, пахнет шоколадом и оружейным маслом. — Каору, проводи капитана к выходу.

Кенпачи широко усмехается и пожимает плечами. Ему здесь тесно, он выглядит как тигр в слишком уж маленькой клетке. Акон еще долго смотрит на белеющее в темноте хаори с цифрой «одиннадцать». Потом Кенпачи и его провожатый скрываются за углом, а Акон все думает о том, что, будь он таким же, как Кенпачи, или хотя бы таким, как лейтенант Шестого, то просто подошел бы к Бьякуе и втиснул его в стену. Но он не такой.

— Кто отпустил зверя свободно ходить по коридорам? — интересуется он, не оборачиваясь. 

— Но ведь ему же нужно гулять, — Мей пытается заглянуть ему в лицо.

— Я спрашиваю, кто? — Акону горько и будто противно. 

— Я. 

— Два дежурства в Зверинце.

Он не хочет смотреть на обиженно поджатые губы Мей, на мертвого монстра, на заплаканное кругленькое личико новенькой. 

Акон закрывает дверь своего кабинета и прижимается к ней затылком. Отчего-то он страшно устал. Комок «отчетов» прилип к ладони и не желает отдираться.

Когда ему удается, наконец, развернуть бумаги, взгляду предстает путаница иероглифов вперемешку с детскими рисунками синим и розовым карандашом. В графе «Количество сданных гигаев» вместо цифры красуется восемь кругленьких человечков. У всех, кроме одного, — торчащие во все стороны волосы. Это Мадараме. Кенпачи можно узнать по повязке и корявой подписи «Кен-тян», один из персонажей — пятый офицер Юмичика — нарисован розовым карандашом. Остальные — загадка. Придется поднимать бумаги. 

Акон листает отчеты — с каждой страницей широких, разлаписто-резких иероглифов становится все меньше, а рисунков все больше. Последний лист занимает надпись поперек строчек «Пратакол засидания Женской Асыцации», дополненная схематичным рисунком дома. Судя по правому крылу и коряво намалеванной статуе, это парадный вход поместья Кучики.

Акон замирает над бумагами. Бьякуя представляется отчего-то в простом жемчужно-сером кимоно и с чашкой чая. 

Нужно разобрать и переписать «отчет» Одиннадцатого отряда. Проверить, убрали ли труп Пушистика из коридора. У Акона полно дел. 

Он сидит, откинувшись в кресле, и трет виски, а потом закуривает еще одну сигарету. Наверху слышатся долгие тихие звуки, будто кто-то дышит, — вентиляция поспешно втягивает синеватый дым.

***

Вечер густой и сумрачный. Акон ежится — он и так вечно мерзнет, а без лабораторного халата чувствует себя почти голым. Доносятся звуки переклички — как раз сменяются караулы, и Акон идет лабиринтом белых стен, прижимая к груди папку с многочисленными листами. Как будто курьеров не хватает.

В вечернем воздухе запахи цветов, зелени и земли становятся еще гуще, еще непривычнее. Растения в лабораториях пахнут совсем по-другому — химически и стерильно — а от садовых он отвык еще в детстве.

Легкий ветерок перехлестывает через стену, накрывая его волной сладкого аромата, и Акон на секунду останавливается, оглушенный. 

— Прекрасный запах, не правда ли? — мягкий голос накатывает, оглушая еще сильнее. — Сейчас цветут глицинии.

Ветер слегка колышет концы шарфа, Акон вспоминает отчего-то слухи о его запредельном весе, гуляющие по Готею из года в год, и ему хочется коснуться ткани, похожей на прозрачные лепестки ночных цветов.

— Говорят, когда цветут глицинии, люди сходят с ума, — концентрироваться дальше на одном лишь шарфе уже невозможно, и Акон поднимает глаза. Лицо Бьякуи расчерчено светом и тенями, отблески фонаря мерцают в глазах, и оттого весь он — сплошная насмешка. Легкий поворот головы, и иллюзия стирается — остается лишь привычное спокойно-отрешенное выражение. С тем же видом он здоровается со знакомыми и незнакомыми, с тем же видом — сообщает о количестве уничтоженных и пойманных живьем Пустых.

— Я читал эту легенду. Однако цветы глициний не имеют никаких психотропных свойств, — замечает Акон, собираясь с мыслями. Ему душно, от запахов немного кружится голова. 

— Не все укладывается в формулы и лабораторные отчеты, — голос Бьякуи очень тих, так что Акон предпочитает отвернуться, делая вид, что не слышал его вовсе. 

— Если вы ходите знать, как продвигается работа с вашим гигаем, то все сделано. В следующий раз убедитесь сами.

Бьякуя смотрит слегка отрешенно, и Акону хочется отступить, прижаться спиной к стене и слиться с ней, чтобы больше не говорить глупостей.

— Я более чем уверен в вашей работе, — произносит Бьякуя. Голос — обманчиво мягкий. — Думаю, настоящему профессионалу нет необходимости напоминать о том, что он должен делать.

У Акона горчит на губах от мыслей о работе — единственной нити, что может объединять их. Он только учтиво склоняет голову в ответ и прибавляет:

— Боюсь, мне следует доставить эти бумаги раньше, чем офис Первого отряда покинут последние офицеры, — он выдвигает папку перед собой, как щит, — как бы ни была приятна наша встреча и беседа, я вынужден следовать зову долга.

Он говорит учтиво, используя устаревшие обороты из книги, прячась за этикетом от прозрачного пронзительного взгляда. Иногда, надо признать, эти нелепо громоздкие слова весьма удобны. За ними так легко скрыть собственные чувства: пока выговоришь, сердце уже успокаивается, и дыхание выравнивается. Акон смотрит на Бьякую и думает, есть ли за его словами и жестами что-то, что он желает спрятать, или же все давно потерялось и стерлось витиеватыми формулировками?

— Что ж, приятно было вас увидеть, — Бьякуя чуть кивает — свет скользит по его щекам, превращая твердо сжатые губы в едва уловимую улыбку. — Буду ждать новой встречи.

Он не двигается, но как будто отстраняется, становясь холоднее и дальше, чем Акон может заглянуть в своих попытках узнать что-то о Кучики Бьякуе. Он смотрит куда-то в темноту и походит больше всего на собственный парадный портрет. Акон кланяется, неловко ломая движение, и срывается с места. 

Свернув за угол, он долго стоит в тени стены, вдыхая смесь из запаха сырой штукатурки и цветов. Он и правда сошел с ума. Лучше бы от запаха глициний.

***

Акон неторопливо запускает руки в густую прозрачную массу по локоть. Она студенисто дрожит, обхватывая его ладони плотно, как перчатки. Акон на пробу двигает пальцами, смыкая и размыкая их. Две руки внутри герметичного куба повторяют его движения. Они блекло-бескровные, с синеватыми выступами вен, оплетены густой сетью проводов и металлических скоб. Мертвые связки подаются за его движениями неохотно, и собственные пальцы кажутся непослушными и неловкими.

— Работает, — Маюри удовлетворенно касается кнопок, поправляя настройки. Сосредотачиваясь, он кривит губы, будто чуть ухмыляется — это особенно заметно в четком рисунке черно-белых полос. 

— Слушается плохо, — Акон ведет ладонью — желе смыкается в образовавшихся пустотах с глуховатым чавканьем. 

— Отладим, — Маюри поправляет съехавший провод и стучит пальцем по крышке управляющей панели, — зато теперь можно будет спокойно доверить этим идиотам манипуляции с опасными веществами. 

Акон медленно двигает чужими мертвыми пальцами внутри герметичного куба и перебирает пробирки с вирусами, разрушающими духовные частицы. Они чуть слышно позвякивают, выстраиваясь в контейнерах.

— Все, можешь отключаться. Это только проверка. 

Акон сжимает кулаки и вытаскивает руки. Прозрачная масса отпускает медленно, липнет и опадает влажными склизкими комками. Акон тщательно счищает их с ладоней и предплечий — от прикосновения к веществу кожу чувствительно покусывает холодом.

— Вот здесь пропустил, — Маюри довольно болезненно тычет пальцем в его локоть — туда, где осталось прилипшее желе. — Ты в последнее время рассеян.

Акон втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и стирает остатки грязи.

— Я не допускаю ошибок.

— Не допускаешь. — Маюри отсоединяет провода, быстро и задумчиво свивая их в разноцветные змеиные клубки. — И все же это сказывается на твоей работе. 

Акон оправляет рукава лабораторного халата и едва заметно качает головой. Он не хочет говорить о своих настроениях. Не на работе. Здесь, если как следует сосредоточиться, он чувствует себя спокойным и очень пустым. 

Слова Маюри заставляют его вздрогнуть — изнутри окатывает горячим. 

— Мои эмоциональные состояния никогда не влияли на то, что я делаю.

Маюри раскладывает провода на полке, перепутав две пары, и Акон понимает неожиданно, что и он отчего-то взволнован.

— Что ж, надеюсь, — Маюри смотрит искоса своим желтым глазом. В полумраке зрачок у него сужается в тонкую щелочку. — Мне не хотелось бы лишиться отличного ассистента, потому что он стал таким же идиотом, как остальные.

Он выглядит подчеркнуто хмурым, будто его и заботит только, чтобы работа была сделана чисто и в срок. Акон едва заметно улыбается.

— Со мной все в порядке, — произносит он, закрывая куб с колышущимся и хлюпающим прозрачным желе. Маюри делает вид, что не слышал его, однако плечи его как будто слегка расслабляются. 

— Отнеси лабораторный журнал в мой кабинет. И вбей данные в систему, — Акон кивает, вспоминая Маюри лет сто назад. Тогда — после Улья — он весь был какой-то пришибленный, беспокойный и подозрительный. Совиные глаза на миг взблескивали, когда он смотрел на Акона, и тотчас скрывались за бледными веками. Казалось, что он может слышать мысли. На самом деле, первое, что он сделал, выйдя из Улья, — модифицировал свое зрение, чтобы видеть в темноте. 

Акон понимал его. Тогда ему было двадцать три года — совсем ребенок по сравнению со сроками жизни сильных душ. Пять из них он провел в темной сырой камере, где толща камня над головой заставляет задыхаться каждую секунду жизни. Это как очнуться в гробу четыре на четыре метра, с одной стороны забранном частой решеткой. 

Он и был мертвецом, трупом, который ел, пил, дышал, думал о чем-то по одной лишь ошибке, не больше. Пока Маюри не пришел за ним, Акон был уверен, что останется там навечно, продолжая вычислять число Пи до тысячного знака или высчитывая в уме объемы реяцу, излучаемой всеми обитателями Сейрейтея в промежуток, равный секунде. 

Сейчас он уже привык, что темнота — не обязательно клетка, но в глубокие многоуровневые подвалы Двенадцатого отряда все равно предпочитает лишний раз не спускаться. 

Так же, как старается не задерживаться дольше необходимого в кабинете Маюри. Прямо посреди комнаты в огромной колбе плывет, распахнув крылья, Октава Эспада Заэль Апполо Гранц. Сквозь прозрачную жидкость прекрасно видно, как двигаются под веками глазные яблоки. Он все еще видит свой самый кошмарный сон, и будет видеть его еще тысячи лет. Есть что-то невероятно интимное в том, что Маюри поставил его здесь, наблюдая за бесконечной агонией. 

Акону этого видеть уж точно не хочется, он поспешно оставляет журнал регистрации экспериментов на столе и выходит. 

И все-таки его поражает, что Маюри беспокоится за него. Значит ли это, что все зашло настолько далеко, что все очевидно даже для Маюри? 

Об этом лучше не думать.

***

Акону снится, что он заблудился в знакомых до последнего закоулка коридорах Двенадцатого отряда. Он все идет и идет, считая повороты, их так много, что пути уже давно закольцевались, но выхода не видно, не видно вообще ни одного знакомого места. Вот лаборатория синергетики, вот двери в оранжерею, а направо — ответвление, которое ведет к подземному тренировочному полигону. Но все это совершенно чужое. 

Горло забито золотой, теплой реяцу; глубокое, синее, как морская глубина, застлало глаза.

Здесь никого нет, только запах пыли и бумаги, вечно царящий во всех отрядных офисах. Не у кого спросить дорогу, некому вывести его из лабиринта, в который обратилась его жизнь.

Проснувшись, он долго лежит, глядя в низкий скат крыши и вдыхая знакомый сухой запах. Раствор в банках чуть заметно светится, и Акон смотрит на свои руки, мертвенно-бледные в этом синеватом отблеске.

Ему хочется взять скальпель, найти в себе место, где затаилось золотое и синее, где прячется запах цветов, и вырезать все это.

Акон одевается на ощупь — под самой крышей на балке спит Шептун, свисая пятью ломкими лапками, и отчего-то не хочется беспокоить его. Так же на ощупь Акон открывает окно и долго курит, глядя на звездный купол, накрывший Сейрейтей, будто огромный дуршлаг. Небо уже не кажется проницаемым, оно твердое как камень. Даже когда глядишь, разбиваешься влет. Они все заперты здесь, и выход только один.

А потом он берет кисть и пишет пять строк о запахе цветов и глазах, похожих на серую сталь звезд. Это вовсе не комплименты — сравнивать Бьякую с безумием и ловушкой — но вряд ли кто-то поймет это. Акон перевязывает свиток лентой. Утром его отнесет какой-нибудь мальчишка-курьер.

Все эти записки, подарки — какая-то странная форма мазохизма. Легко представить, как Бьякуя равнодушно откладывает свиток без подписи, даже не разворачивая.

Легкими шагами Акон идет по коридорам. Двенадцатый отряд живет своей странноватой круглосуточной жизнью — в полумраке сотрудники в белых халатах, как, должно быть, и сам Акон, похожи на сборище призраков. Живые свитки с названиями отделов кряхтят и шепчут в темноте, извиваясь и шевеля короткими отростками, мешая разглядеть иероглифы. 

Акон заглядывает в дежурный отдел — Хиесу только молча кивает ему от экранов. На одном из них мерцает красная точка, и пальцы Хиесу бегут по клавиатуре привычно и торопливо, направляя действия шинигами на грунте. Рутина.

— Не спится? — интересуется он, не отрываясь от работы. — Здесь ничего интересного. Хотя, если хочешь, могу переключить на этого рыжего. У него всегда что-нибудь веселое происходит. 

— Ты же знаешь, мне не нравится наблюдать, — Акон смотрит в круглые глаза экранов. Люди, города, улицы и дома сменяются на них бесконечной чередой.

— В Сейрейтее тоже есть камеры, — Акон качает головой. Хиесу как раз заканчивает с первой точкой — загораются еще две. Он крутит ручку на виске, выдвигая один глаз и направляя его на второй экран под углом, и увеличивает скорость печати. — И зачем ты только себя изводишь? Если тебе так уж надо — возьми пузырек в третьей лаборатории, вот и все.

Акон вновь качает головой. Он стоит еще несколько минут, наблюдая, как работает Хиесу. Есть что-то такое уютное в спокойном дружеском молчании. Потом он идет дальше, не зная, куда.

Вывеска третьей лаборатории свернулась клубочком и сладко сопит — по ее телу, похожему на толстую гусеницу, идут волны. Акон легонько щекочет бархатистую поверхность с рядами иероглифов, и вывеска поворачивает в его сторону слепую голову, принюхиваясь. Спросонья она медлит, и замок щелкает лишь секунд через десять.

Акон и сам не знает, зачем пришел сюда. За стеклом громоздятся сотни пробирок. Экспериментальные яды, психотропные вещества, вызывающие разнообразные реакции от глубочайшего ужаса до запредельного удовольствия, вещества, ускоряющие реакции или усиливающие реяцу. Отдельной полкой — афродизиаки, препараты, вызывающие серотониновую реакцию на гормоны определенного человека — ощущения, которые так легко перепутать с влюбленностью. 

Акон открывает дверцу шкафчика и долго перебирает холодное стекло, с саркастической усмешкой рассматривая этикетки с описанием свойств. 

Ему хочется подойти к столу с химическим оборудованием и изобрести вещество, отключающее эмоциональное восприятие. Этакие таблетки от счастья и горя.

***

Цветочный аромат по-прежнему захлестывает по вечерам улицы Сейрейтея. Акон вдыхает его, невольно представляя тонкие руки в белых перчатках, держащие кисть или меч с одинаковым изяществом. Знакомый изгиб крыши змеится справа, будто драконья спина, — в поместье Кучики тихо, только слышно, как поет где-то в ветвях птица.

Акон старается не думать о том, что может услышать глубокий, обманчиво мягкий голос, отдающий какие-то распоряжения слугам или просто произносящий формулировки кидо во время тренировки. 

На самом деле, он не хочет слышать этот голос. Так легко убедить себя в этом. 

И уж точно не желает встречаться с Бьякуей, как в прошлый раз. Вот только есть дорога, ведущая к казармам Восьмого отряда, которая заняла бы вдвое меньше времени, да и отнести бланки для описи гигаев мог и простой курьер. 

— Куда ты катишься, Акон, — произносит он тихонько и задумчиво касается основания рога.

— Знаете, что говорят о тех, кто разговаривает сам с собой? — Акон молчит. Ему хочется, чтобы все это оказалось сном. Тогда, может статься, ему позволят коснуться… да вот хотя бы ключиц в вырезе простого неформенного кимоно. Серо-стальной шелк украшен сценами охоты кого-то из первых Кучики на стаю Пустых. Синеватые сумерки превращают рисунок на ткани в безумную вакханалию, а столь же серые, как ткань, глаза Бьякуи — в темные озера, в которых не разглядеть ни выражения, ни даже зрачка.

— Что они сумасшедшие, — наконец горько произносит Акон. 

— Что они очень одиноки, — отвечает Бьякуя, и от его голоса все тело до самых пяток покрывается мурашками, мышцы сладко тянет.

— Хотя на самом деле это происходит просто потому, что некоторым так легче формулировать свои мысли, — добавляет Акон, будто это было бы закономерным продолжением слов Бьякуи. Ему не хочется обсуждать собственное одиночество с кем бы то ни было, тем более с ним.

Бьякуя слегка опускает голову — то ли кивок, то ли случайное движение. Черные пряди скользят по плечам, змеятся, поблескивая, как шелковые ленты. Акону хочется дернуть за одну — чтобы посмотреть, изменится ли выражение лица Бьякуи.

— Доброго вам вечера, капитан Кучики. Прошу извинить, но, боюсь, у меня есть неотложные дела, — Акон щурится немного нервно.

— Вы надеетесь успеть добраться до Восьмого отряда на другой конец Сейрейтея? — в его тоне нет язвительности, только спокойный интерес и предложение подумать перед тем, как дать ответ. На потемневшем небе загораются первые звезды. Они похожи на прибитые к низкому потолку светящиеся гвозди.

— Да, пожалуй, уже слишком поздно для визита в офис, — Акону ничего не остается, кроме как согласиться. 

— Тогда, может быть, вы согласитесь принять мое приглашение и выпить со мной чаю? — Бьякуя церемонно кланяется, а у Акона в животе скручивается узел, и комок тошноты подкатывает к горлу. Ему хочется повернуться и попросту сбежать. — Должен же я выказать уважение вашему профессионализму и поблагодарить за превосходно подогнанный гигай.

Отказываться от такого предложения более чем невежливо. Акон кивает, медленно и церемонно, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли. Слова и взгляды Бьякуи проникают внутрь и смешивают чувства, путают.

— Это большая честь, капитан Кучики, — в голубоватых сумерках улицы кажутся ему утопающими в густой вязкой воде, Акон захлебывается ею, тонет, задыхаясь и желая прижать руку к горлу. 

Кучики ведет его к воротам, и слуги распахивают створки перед ними. Акон останавливается на секунду, а потом входит в поместье. Дорожка из идеально круглых камней петляет по саду безупречных очертаний. Аромат цветов здесь просто невыносим — у Акона кружится голова. 

— У вас прекрасный сад, — произносит он с трудом.

— Его планировкой занимался еще мой дед, — Бьякуя согласно кивает.

Акон смотрит вокруг новым взглядом. Он пытается представить, каково это — десятки лет жить в мире, где ничего не меняется, даже цветы каждый год высаживают в одном и том же месте, а кустам придают правильную — одну и ту же — форму. Должно быть, годы стираются перед глазами, когда смотришь на арку моста над прудом — такую же, как и десять, и сто лет назад.

— Значит, ваша семья придерживается старинных традиций? — Акон пытается произнести это с уважением, но что-то суеверно-испуганное прорывается в его голосе. Сам он привык работать в лабораториях, жить в своей маленькой комнатке, ничего не меняя. Но каждый его день проходит в стремлении к новому, неизвестному. Как можно положить жизнь на то, чтобы сохранить все неизменным? 

— Кучики — одна из древнейших фамилий, — как будто это все объясняет. 

У Бьякуи потрясающе прямая спина. Акон смотрит ему в затылок, скользит взглядом по черной глади волос и думает, что с них соскользнут без вреда и клевета, и пересуды. Кучики выше этого. Их долг — быть выше.

Цветы пахнут душно и горько, не каждый яд испускает столь отравляющий аромат.

— Да, мне это известно. 

В крытой галерее вокруг дома уже горят фонари, иногда проскальзывают неслышными тенями слуги. Увидев Бьякую, они ломаются пополам, будто марионетки. Никто из них не встречается с ним глазами.

Акону все меньше хочется пить чай в этом месте.

— Прошу, — чашки и сладости уже дожидаются их, и Акон поражается вышколенности слуг. Запах хорошего чая вплетается в душное марево цветочного аромата, добавляя ему еще больше горечи. Сейчас Акон предпочел бы свой дрянной кофе.

— Благодарю, — кивает он, стараясь сесть, как полагается, и берет в руки чашку, грея пальцы. — Значит, у вас больше нет проблем с гигаем?

— Ни единой. Я думаю, он стал слушаться даже лучше, чем раньше. 

Акон вспоминает холодную белую кожу под пальцами, такую нежную на сгибах локтей и во впадинке между ключицами. 

— Что ж, тогда я рад. 

Акон пьет чай — он заварен идеально, однако горечь на губах не дает ему насладиться вкусом. 

— Должно быть, вам пришлось приложить немало усилий, — Бьякуя сидит, поднеся чашку ко рту. Кажется, будто он пытается согреть онемевшие от холода губы. 

— Не слишком. Но вы изрядно прибавили в своей силе, капитан Кучики, потому гигай и нуждался в перенастройке. 

Бьякуя глядит на Акона искоса, из-под челки, кажется, он думает — незаметно. Акону сдавливает грудь от этого короткого взгляда.

— Надо же, я не отметил, — слова какие-то растерянные, хоть и произнесены спокойным тоном.

— Вам стоит периодически проходить у меня обследование уровня реяцу, чтобы избежать повторения такой ситуации.

Вечерняя прохлада сковывает пальцы, и в свете бумажных фонарей кимоно Бьякуи сливается с тенями — он будто растворяется, становясь частью сумрака и горечи цветов.

Акон смотрит на него и не может оторвать глаз, хотя и знает, что это совершенно неприлично. 

— Многие капитаны еще продолжают наращивать уровень реяцу, — произносит Акон, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, — не говоря уже о рядовых и офицерах. 

Тема для разговоров глупейшая — сродни обсуждению погоды — но Акон никак не решается заговорить о чем-то более личном. На самом деле, ему хватает возможности смотреть на тонкие пальцы, обнимающие чашку, на изгиб шеи над воротом кимоно.

Бьякуя тоже ничего не говорит, и Акон вдруг понимает, что искать тему вовсе не обязательно. Молчание спокойное и уютное. Взгляд теряется в темных громадах камней и влажно-поблескивающих кипах листвы с сероватыми и белесыми пастями цветов. Не удержавшись, Акон смотрит на Бьякую — тот выглядит так, будто его насильно втиснули в этот интерьер, будто ему здесь слишком тесно, как в устаревшем гигае. 

Слуга приближается совершенно неслышно, и все же всем своим видом стараясь показать свое сдержанное внимание. 

— Ваша сестра желает говорить с вами, господин, — он склоняет голову раньше, чем Бьякуя смотрит на него. 

— Что ж, передай, что я уделю ей время после того, как гость покинет меня.

Бьякуя скользит рукой над подносом со сладостями, но ничего не берет, а лишь кладет ладони на колени. Акону кажется, что это был порывистый жест, который Бьякуя не смог сдержать и скрыл за приличествующим ситуации движением.

— Думаю, не стоит заставлять вашу сестру ждать, — Акон отставляет чашку. Ему представляется Рукия, мучительно неподвижно сидящая перед братом, опустив руки на колени и склонив голову. — Пора мне возвращаться к делам отряда. Спасибо за прекрасный чай.

Бьякуя долго молчит, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Не стоит спешить. Если бы разговор был срочный, мне бы сообщили. Впрочем, если вы торопитесь, не смею покушаться на ваше время.

Акон не выдерживает — немного нервически улыбается. Он чувствует себя так, будто весь пропитался горьким ядом. До безумия хочется сказать, что он остался бы навсегда, просто пил бы чай на веранде у Бьякуи и говорил о пустяках. Вместо этого он торопливо поднимается, оправляя косоде, и кланяется, чувствуя, как бегут по спине мурашки.

— Доброго вам вечера, капитан Кучики.

— И вам, Акон, — Бьякуя сидит неподвижно, и от одного взгляда на него — одинокого, запертого в чистых резковатых линиях веранды — хочется вернуться и сесть рядом. — Вас проводят.

И правда, из-за угла выскальзывает кто-то с размытым, неразличимым в сумрачных тенях лицом и, поклонившись, ведет его извилистой дорожкой обратно к воротам. Сердце запоздало колотится где-то в горле, и голова кружится от запахов, от голоса Бьякуи, который поселился где-то внутри и перекатывается в теле теплой волной от макушки до пяток.

Акон стоит за воротами, ожидая, что вот-вот проснется.

Только через минуту он понимает, что забыл на теплом дереве досок веранды папку с документами.

***

Всю ночь Акону снятся цветы — яркий, живой, совершенно детский сон. У них прием или праздник, и все они чинные, с распустившимися лепестками. Шествуют надменно в сумраке, разливая едва заметное сияние. Акон смотрит на их горделиво выпрямленные спины, на тончайшие полупрозрачные лепестки, вдыхает густую смесь запахов, и голова идет кругом. Цветы называют свои имена один за другим, Акон пытается повторять полушепотом. Латынь вяжет язык. Она очень горькая на вкус, как лекарство.

Потом приходит его очередь. Заплетающимся языком Акон произносит свое имя:

— Cárduus, — всего лишь чертополох. Другие цветы глядят на него, будто видят впервые, и строго сжимают лепестки, отодвигая их подальше от его колючек, от блеклой листвы и невзрачного венчика лепестков. Ему делается ужасно смешно, и он хохочет так, что подрагивают сиреневые острия и белесый пух вокруг шипов.

Акон просыпается мгновенно, садясь в постели даже раньше, чем открывает глаза. В комнате витает легкий цветочный дух. Акон принес его с собой из сада Кучики, им пропиталась вся форма, и теперь, стоит закрыть глаза, вспоминаются строгие выверенные линии дорожек, темные громады камней и бледные, очень тонкие запястья хозяина дома.

Акон падает на подушку, прикрывая глаза, и медленно вдыхает-выдыхает. Сон еще тает внутри него, горьковатый и путаный, а Акон уже отчего-то знает, что собирается делать.

Поднявшись, он медленно надевает форму, чувствуя, как грубая ткань раздражает чувствительную после сна кожу. Руки действуют машинально, но слегка нетвердо, затем так же неуверенно, но поспешно зажигают сигарету. Почти кончились. Значит, скоро идти к Шухею.

Акон курит, распахнув окно, и пытается зачем-то угадать среди одинаковых квадратов многочисленных поместий то, где сегодня пил чай. На самом деле оно совершенно в другой стороне, но Акон все равно ищет что-то похожее. Здесь, наверху, ветер не пахнет цветами, только чем-то холодным, а еще — близким дождем.

Недокуренная сигарета летит вниз алой падающей звездой, рассыпая за собой хвост из крошечных искр. Акон провожает ее взглядом, ощущая на горящих щеках прохладные касания ветра.

В его комнате на полках множество самых разных вещей. Акон уверенно движется в темноте вдоль стеллажей, почти не различая очертания предметов, но ему это и не нужно: он знает наизусть каждый сантиметр своего жилища. На третьей полке справа — банки с глазами голубого и зеленого цвета. От них исходит слабый запах консервирующего состава. Чуть дальше — пять больших аквариумов, в которых плавают скрученные комки кишечников. Еще пять шагов вперед — батарея маленьких банок со звериными когтями, от которых тянутся нити нервов и сухожилий, с сердцами хищников и крошечными органами равновесия, эхолокации, слуха и вкуса. Все, что можно только представить, все, что можно сложить, составить, как конструктор, и получить самое невероятное существо. На верхней полке, в коробках, лотках, свертках — устаревшие на пару десятилетий инструменты для таких операций. Акон знает, как обращаться с каждым, среди них ему уютно, спокойно, привычно. В углу — колбы с испорченными медицинскими препаратами. А вот это давно пора бы и выкинуть. 

Акон идет по кругу, скользя кончиками пальцев по кромке полок. Дерево теплое. Ему немного смешно от мысли, что после всех изменений в его теле он может сделать радиоуглеродный анализ древесины безо всяких инструментов. Он сам — один большой инструмент познания, так же, как воины — инструмент убийства. Все в Готее предназначены для чего-нибудь. 

Всю левую сторону занимают растительные компоненты. В банках плывут цветы, похожие на алое нутро вывернутой наизнанку крысы, широкие мясистые листья, витые стебли, усеянные шипами. Коробки подписаны летящим неразборчивым почерком, разными руками, разными чернилами. Акон вглядывается в старые названия, описания, характеристики. На каждой упаковке десятка два разноцветных печатей. Желтые почти выцвели, от них остался только неуловимый призрак, который в темноте не различишь. Хорошо заметны только зеленые, синие и ярко-лиловые, сочные, будто совсем свежие. Акон склоняется к полкам, вдыхая запах пыли, старой бумаги и сухих трав. От коробок пахнет еще чем-то терпковатым, затаенно живым. 

Колеблясь, Акон запускает руку то в одну, то в другую, ощупывая маленькие пакетики, в которых шуршат семена. Крупные косточки, мелкие, будто пыль, зернышки, семена, укутанные летучим пухом, семена-крылатки, парашютики, семена с цепкими колючками.

«Мгновенное уничтожение остальных растений» читает Акон и закрывает коробку, а следом и другую, увидев надпись: «Потенциально опасно для людей».

Он проверяет коробку за коробкой, пока, наконец, не останавливается перед одной. «Быстрый рост, встроенная система целеполагания, абсолютная безопасность для растительного и животного мира» написано на ней. Строчки перекрывает сочный лиловый штамп. В Бюро лиловый — цвет неудачи. 

Хотя кому как. Акон вытаскивает пакетик с семенами и катает его на ладони, разглядывая содержимое сквозь прозрачную упаковку. Семена похожи на широкие пластины из темного старого золота. Акон поглаживает их большим пальцем, ощущая тепло исходящей от них реяцу.

Открыв пакетик, он высыпает его содержимое прямо себе на ладонь, чуть сводя пальцы, чтобы ветер не подхватил и не унес ни единого семечка. У него есть зерна, которые, попав на человеческую кожу, тотчас прорастают, пускают корни в теле, питаясь чужой реяцу. Есть те, что мгновенно выпускают десяток шипов. Эти безопасны.

Акон склоняется над горстью и долго шепчет координаты, ограничения, пароли активации. А потом просто разжимает ладонь, позволяя ветру за окном подхватить золотые пластинки. Крылья медленно раскрываются лопастями, взрезают ночной воздух, направляясь в сторону поместья Кучики, в тихий идеальный сад, в котором так не хватает буйных зарослей, огромных яростно ярких цветов, шипов, растрепанных листьев. 

Прикрыв глаза, Акон представляет, как рвутся из земли тугие стрелы ростков, разлепляя прозрачные клейкие листочки, и тянутся, тянутся в небо, укрывая собой разбитые по строгой схеме клумбы, ровные песчаные борозды вокруг камней, гармонично проложенные дорожки. Утром на месте сада останутся одни лишь густые заросли, полные золотисто-оранжевых пламенных цветов. 

С этими мыслями Акон возвращается к своей развороченной постели, и сон укрывает его, будто прохладное свежее одеяло. Проснувшись, он не помнит, что видел во сне, и только улыбается, когда ему пересказывают слухи о происшествии в саду поместья Кучики.

Ему хочется видеть лицо Бьякуи, и желание это какое-то удивительно чистое, прозрачное, невесомое, как неотвязный запах семян и сухой травы, приставший к рукавам.

***

Акон медленно ведет пальцами по обнаженным мышцам, гладким и влажным. Кровь пятнает перчатки, а Акон раздвигает волокна плоти, проникая глубже, ощупывая и изучая. Идеально. Если эту связку сместить ниже, гигай станет подчиняться на… если подумать, на одну целую пятнадцать сотых процента лучше. 

Пальцы порхают над разложенным на столе телом, будто красно-белая бабочка, и запах крови привычно оседает привкусом ржавчины во рту. 

— Все, я закончил, — Акон отходит в сторону и позволяет Мей стянуть с себя перчатки. Она все еще немного дуется за наказание, что он назначил, и действует резковато и бесцеремонно. Акон хмурится, чувствуя слегка царапнувшие кожу ногти. Младший офицерский состав, похоже, совсем отбился от рук. 

Кто-то суетится, отсоединяя провода, кто-то выключает лампы, Акон отходит в сторону, рассматривая их будто со стороны. Все они живут, работают здесь и редко выбираются в Сейрейтей. Они слишком не похожи на обычных людей, слишком много знаний в их головах. 

Мозг Акона тоже напичкан тайнами, опасными разработками, способными уничтожить заведенный порядок во всех мирах; фактами, знание которых, возможно, позволило бы кому-нибудь слишком честолюбивому захватить власть в Сейрейтее или в Генсее.

Мей возится с инструментами, сосредоточенно хмурясь. Она то и дело отвлекается, одергивая длинные рукава халата, натягивая их на зябнущие руки. Края пачкаются и цепляются, мешая работать, но Мей все равно тянет их ниже. Неловкие движения заставляют скальпели и ножницы позвякивать друг о друга. 

Акон отворачивается и выходит из операционной, на ходу скидывая халат. Рядовые перешептываются, обсуждая дурное настроение начальства, звучат приглушенные смешки, и Акон тоже улыбается — ядовито, краешком губ. 

Он идет узким коридором, который змеей охватывает все здание. Это единственное место, не считая оранжерей и башен, где есть окна. Утренний свет падает резкими четкими прямоугольниками, рассекая пол. Лимонно-желтое на востоке небо втекает в окна густой патокой, и Акону кажется, будто на языке тает неуловимая кислинка. 

Коридор виляет, оплетая этаж за этажом, — самый длинный путь к его кабинету, но Акон не торопится. Ему хочется забраться на крышу, как в детстве, растянуться на солнце и позволить мыслям лениво течь в небо, порождая формулы, уравнения и схемы. Отсюда, из Сейрейтея, как ни вглядывайся, не различишь соломенные и глинобитные крыши дальних районов Руконгая. Разве что подняться на самую вершину Сокеку и посмотреть в мутную рыжеватую дымку на горизонте. Глина, дерево и коричневая грязь кажутся оттуда золотом и бронзой, отполированными и сияющими на солнце. 

А в кабинете темно, синие лампы рождают мертвый, холодный свет. Акон опускается в свое кресло, вглядываясь в круглые экраны, в столбцы цифр, в ломаные провалы графиков, и думает о серых глазах, в которых отражаются цвета окружающего мира, делая их то сумеречно-лиловыми, то прозрачно-золотыми, то густо-зелеными, прохладными и глубокими. Он думает о солнце на черном форменном рукаве, о кисточках воротника, покачивающихся и взблескивающих на ходу. 

Пальцы летят по кнопкам, рождая стройную гармонию приборов. 

— Доброе утро, господин Акон, — клавиатура все еще торопливо стрекочет под его руками, а все уже рассыпается, экраны один за другим подсвечиваются красным, где-то пищит шкалящий датчик, и Акон поспешно отодвигается от пульта. Бьякуя стоит в дверях, за его спиной маячит мальчишка-лаборант, бледный и испуганный. — Ваш рядовой пытался убедить меня, что вы крайне заняты, но я решил, что документы, которые вы забыли у меня три дня назад, могут быть важны. 

Акон нервно сжимает край рукава и поднимается навстречу, глядя на таби Бьякуи и на края его хаори, покрытые густыми свежими пятнами зелени, будто он долго бродил в зарослях. Ему хочется спросить об этих пятнах, улыбнуться, глядя на удивительно светлое лицо Бьякуи, будто дождь смыл с его лба все заботы и тяготы. 

— Спасибо, — Акон тянет ладонь к папке с осторожностью, словно боится обжечься — так и будет, если он заденет пальцы Бьякуи. — Приношу извинения за то, что вам пришлось потратить на это свое время.

— Не волнуйтесь, это не обременительно, — Бьякуя смотрит на него с каким-то неуловимым выражением, которого Акон раньше никогда не видел на его лице. Это раздражает. Бьякуя похож на шкатулку с десятками потайных отделений. Только откроешь одно и решишь, что более-менее понял, каково содержимое, замечаешь еще несколько замочков и механизмов. 

— Я могу предложить вам чаю?

Бьякуя чуть склоняет голову к одному плечу, окидывая взглядом ряды приборов, пробирок, горелок и колб с реактивами. 

— Боюсь, у меня не так много времени, — его глаза чуть заметно сверкают, они холодные и живые, а взгляд пристальный, пронзительный, как стальной клинок, и хочется прикрыть веки, чтобы соскользнуть с лезвия. — Я бы предложил вам присоединиться к вечернему чаепитию в моем поместье сегодня вечером, однако, боюсь, мой сад более не подходит для приема гостей.

Он отводит взгляд, произнося это, и в его голосе чудится насмешка, выпад, каким обычно прощупывают защиту противника.

— Я думаю, учитывая мое плебейское происхождение, я смогу пережить это зрелище, — не сдержавшись, Акон усмехается и тотчас одергивает себя, напоминая, что широкая улыбка делает его похожим на злобного демона. 

— Тогда я рассчитываю увидеть вас после вечерней смены постов. С нетерпением ожидаю встречи, — Бьякуя склоняет голову, и Акон вдыхает запах его волос, смешанный со свежим ароматом травяного сока. 

Еще минуту после ухода Бьякуи он стоит в тишине лаборатории как неловкая, неустойчивая кукла, а потом перекатывается с носков на пятки и обратно, идет медленно по кругу, не зная чем занять мысли, чтобы изгнать из них неотвязно свежий запах.

Если закрыть глаза, в темноте выплясывает кривая линия графика температурных режимов. Алой нитью она проваливается во тьму и взлетает ввысь, от чего у Акона кружится голова, и электромагнитное излучение от приборов обхватывает рога кольцами боли. 

***

Акон запускает пальцы в волосы и нервно лохматит их, а потом, спохватившись, приглаживает на место. Вечер холодный — где-то над Руконгаем собирается мягким лилово-седым клубком гроза. Ее ворчание заставляет все сжиматься внутри, и Акон думает о своей комнате, о каплях дождя, сочащегося сквозь крышу. В грозу ему всегда беспокойно. Маюри говорит обычно, это от того, что его рожки ловят напряжение электричества в воздухе, резкие колебания температур и влажности. Акон в ответ смеется и просто называет себя земноводным. 

Куда девается его привычка широко ухмыляться, чуть хмурясь, когда он говорит с Бьякуей? Вместо этого таращится, как идиот. А внутри зашкаливают приборы, стрелки чувств и ощущений упираются в краешек красной зоны.

— Добрый вечер, — Акон не успевает постучать, как перед ним открывают двери, слуги кланяются, опуская глаза, и от этого подобострастия мутит. За воротами он останавливается на минуту, пораженный открывшейся картиной. Дом тонет в зеленом, густом, сочно и свежо пахнущем мареве. Огромные вечерние цветы полыхают искрами. Не осталось ни следа идеальных линий сада — везде только с трудом расчищенные тропинки, узкие, кажущиеся тесными в этом зеленом плену. Широкие разлапистые листья задевают макушку, поглаживая, как старого знакомого, и Акон смущенно поглядывает вверх, будто растения как-то могут выдать его вину. Под подошвами сочно хрустят молодые ростки, пробивающиеся сквозь камни дорожек.

Веранда выплывает из зарослей неожиданно. Она тоже опутана зеленым, свет бумажных фонарей превращает листья в прозрачные сияющие витражи.

В душном предгрозовом воздухе запах травы нестерпим и сладок, Акон вдыхает его, словно глотает сладкое пьянящее вино, и невольно улыбается, вспоминая, как ребенком лазил в сады в районах побогаче и, спрятавшись на дереве, ел крепкие, незрелые и ужасно кислые яблоки, вишни и персики, пахнущие медом и отчего-то пчелиным воском. В этих садах стоял аромат нагретой на солнце травы, фруктов и совсем немного — диких цветов. Запах в саду Кучики теперь похож на тот, старый, въевшийся в память. 

— Прошу сюда, господин, — веранда, на которой они пили чай в первый раз, теперь превратилась в зеленую беседку, сквозь «стены» которой можно разглядеть, как далекие звезды кутаются в тучи, исчезая под их мягкими волнами. 

— Добрый вечер, — произносит Акон не совсем уверено. Ему все еще кажется, что он попал сюда только по ошибке. Бьякуя позвал совсем не того, кого хотел видеть. 

— Действительно, добрый, — Бьякуя поднимает голову. У него на щеках лежат теплые зеленые и золотистые отсветы. — Похоже, будет дождь. Я велю, чтобы принесли жаровню.

На веранде и вправду холодновато. Акон опускается рядом с Бьякуей. Дерево теплое. Нагревшееся за день, оно мягко отдает солнечный жар под ладонью. Кто-то тихой незаметной тенью проходит за их спинами, оставляя жаровню с тлеющими углями. Акону хочется растянуться на досках, греясь, как ящерица на солнце, и вглядываясь в небо в ожидании дождя. 

— Ваш сад и вправду стал несколько, — Акон глядит на неразличимые в темноте сплетения цветов, — необычным. 

— Все выросло за одну ночь, даже в комнаты пролезли. Утром я проснулся, а лианы оплели мою подушку, вокруг головы — листья и цветы, — Бьякуя говорит это спокойно и отрешенно, но Акона не покидает ощущение, что над ним насмехаются.

Вспышка молнии режет небо, и тучи отзываются глухим рокотом. В саду шуршат первые капли, и Акон думает о том, как пойдет обратно в отряд под ливнем. Впрочем, возможность сидеть вот так с Бьякуей того стоит. 

Кожа вокруг рогов немного чешется — они собирают и накапливают атмосферное электричество, и по их нежной чуть бархатистой поверхности проскакивают голубые искры.

— Думаю, слуги смогут привести сад в порядок, — тяжелые тучи цепляются за изгибы крыш, и в свете молний рыжая черепица влажно блестит. 

Бьякуя долго молчит, касаясь листьев над головой, и лишь затем отвечает:

— Я велел ничего не трогать. 

Они молчат, кажется, дольше, чем позволяет этикет, но Акон просто не в силах ничего сказать, у него немеет язык от желания увидеть лицо Бьякуи и разглядеть его выражение. 

На лоб Акону падает случайная капля — холодная и шелковистая. Она стекает по виску, и Акон, невольно усмехнувшись, стирает ее рукавом, чувствуя, как наэлектризован воздух вокруг рогов. Еще одна причина посчитать его уродом.

— С вами все в порядке? — Бьякуя смотрит на него все с тем же неуловимым выражением. Его брови сдвинуты, и неверный свет превращает глаза в блестящие во тьме глазниц жемчужины. У Акона щемит в груди от того, как он красив, как резко выделяются треугольники острых скул, как блестит отсвет молний на волосах. — Это не больно?

Он может и не уточнять, Акон и так понимает, о чем речь, и тянется ко лбу. Крошечная искра обжигает ноготь, и он поспешно убирает руку.

— Нет. Всего лишь атмосферное электричество, — он замолкает, а потом зачем-то начинает объяснять. — На самом деле, это не электричество, мы просто позаимствовали этот термин у генсейских ученых. В Обществе душ любое физическое явление состоит из рейши. То, что мы называем грозой — сгустки рейши, которые достигают иногда сверхвысокой плотности, поэтому обладают нередко высокой разрушительной… — Акон замолкает, осекается посреди предложения, понимая, что рассказывает нечто совершенно для Бьякуи неинтересное. Впрочем, взгляд у того очень внимательный, и лицо серьезное, вдумчивое.

— Должно быть, интересно все это узнавать, — замечает он. По его лбу течет капля дождевой воды. — Изучать явления, которые уже давно стали для всех привычными, и обнаруживать, что они — нечто совсем другое, особенное. Проникать в самую суть вещей.

Глубокий голос Бьякуи скользит по коже, как поглаживание, теплое и немного отстраненное. Акон слушает и тает от звука его речи, не в силах до конца сосредоточиться на словах. Посторонние звуки проходят мимо, не задевая мысли. Тем более, что первый далекий вскрик почти совсем заглушает вкрадчивый рокот грома. 

— Да, конечно… — Акон кивает и вздрагивает от второго крика. Шелест дождевых капель в листве поглощает все звуки, но кричат совсем близко — где-то за стеной сада, а, может, даже ближе. Рядом что-то мелькает и, повернув голову, Акон видит, что Бьякуя уже на ногах — напружинен, готов к бою за какую-то долю секунды. На лице холодное, напряженное выражение. Акон никогда не был идеально тренированным бойцом, столетие в тихих лабораториях и не способствует этому. Крик звучит снова — и обрывается сочным хрустом, едва различимым за пеленой дождя. Акон вскакивает — рукава взлетают черными крыльями.

— Думаю, мне стоит проверить. 

У него есть охрана, Акон видел пару раз их темные косоде буро-зеленого оттенка — черное носят только шинигами. Но, похоже, Бьякуя не слишком доверяет им.

— Здесь странная концентрация реяцу, — Акон наклоняет голову, прикрывая рога ладонью. Дождь, гроза, потоки рейши — все это создает помехи, но след реяцу все же ясно различим. Густая, теплая, она совершенно не похожа на все, что Акону доводилось видеть. — Думаю, мне тоже стоит пойти. 

Бьякуя секунду колеблется, а потом коротко сухо кивает. Акон едва успевает заметить, как он ныряет куда-то за створки седзи и возвращается уже с мечом. 

Дождь ложится им на плечи тяжелым плащом, форма разом намокает, тяжелеет и облепляет спину и грудь. Липкая ткань сковывает движения. Акон искоса глядит на Бьякую. Под тончайшей густо-сиреневой тканью его кимоно вычерчиваются жесткие мышцы. Акон следит за тем, как ходят его лопатки, и крепче сжимает рукоять своего занпакто.

Криков больше не слышно, только дождь шепчет что-то неуловимо знакомое. Бьякуя останавливается, вслушиваясь в ночь, и одним движением оказывается на стене. Акон следует за ним, пригибаясь, балансируя на мокрых черепичных скатах. Проклятый дождь! Ничего не слышно и видимость плохая. Все, что можно различить — какое-то черное пятно на брусчатке возле развилки.

Неуловимое движение рядом — и Бьякуя ступает напряженной танцующей походкой, приближаясь к черному. Акон спрыгивает за ним, припадает пружинисто на колено и торопливо нагоняет, вглядываясь в стену дождя. Ни единого движения, а все запахи, все следы излучения, остатки странной реяцу сметены ливнем. 

Молния взрезает небо над головой, и от неожиданности Акон даже останавливается, хватая ртом воздух. Черное пятно перед ними влажно блестит, обрамляя две распростертые фигуры. Дождь торопливо смывает кровь и последние следы того, кто только что убил здесь двух патрульных шинигами.

***

— Ничего. Дождь все уничтожил, — Кекучо почти ложится на землю, будто даже принюхиваясь в попытках найти слабый отзвук реяцу.

— Следов открытия гарганты тоже нет, — замечает Рин от другой стены переулка и едва не роняет громоздкий измеритель. — Вообще ничего нет. Реяцу рассеялась из-за высокой концентрации рейши в грозу. 

Кто-то из Онмицукидо мелькает на мокрых коньках крыш. Вряд ли они тоже найдут хоть что-то. Бьякуя слушает их внимательно и оправляет рукава хаори. В суматохе Акон даже не успел заметить, когда он сменил домашнее кимоно на форму. Рядом переминается с ноги на ногу его лейтенант, видимо, выдернутый уже из постели — растрепанный, весь какой-то неаккуратный, мокрый и линялый. Он, похоже, не совсем понимает, что делает тут, и что вообще произошло. 

Они все не до конца понимают.

Два изуродованных трупа, с которыми Акону еще предстоит возиться, никаких следов и проклятый неотвязный дождь. Ни один Пустой не способен проникнуть за стены Сейрейтея, значит, остается искать убийцу внутри. От этих мыслей они все напряжены и как-то неуловимо поблекли, даже Бьякуя, держащий голову с привычной изящной отстраненностью.

— Возможно, вскрытие покажет что-нибудь более конкретное, — замечает Акон, обращаясь будто бы ко всем, и все же глядя только на Бьякую.

Тот кивает, наблюдая, как грузят на носилки трупы, и белая ткань, которой их накрывают, тотчас расцветает алыми пятнами. Акон хмурится, думая об испорченном вечере. 

— Я займусь этим прямо сегодня. 

Кто-то из офицеров Второго — Акон не знает его, предпочитая поменьше пересекаться с карательным отрядом — делает пометки в бланках, прикрывая бумаги от дождя рукавом. Уголки документа все равно мокнут и заворачиваются. Акон со вздохом поднимает лицо к небу. Гроза уже кончилась, да и дождь почти улегся, но кожа на лбу все еще чешется — рога будут искрить еще дня три. Как-то, лет сорок назад, Акон пытался отрастить длинную челку, чтобы спрятать свои лишние части. Ходить с торчащими вертикально наэлектризованными прядями ему не понравилось, и пришлось обрезать все как было. 

— Хорошо. Утром, в восемь, необходимо будет доложить результаты главнокомандующему. 

— Я успею, — Акон торопит сонных и неловких лаборантов в обвисших мокрых халатах.

— Акон, — Голос Бьякуи звучит так удивительно мягко, что даже его лейтенант смотрит с удивлением. — Вы должны узнать об убийце все, что сможете. Все. — Акон кивает со сдержанной серьезностью. — Потому что, судя по характеру ранений, он либо невменяем, либо крайне жесток. И то, и другое означает, что будут еще жертвы. 

Брусчатка чуть розоватая в свете мощных фонарей — к утру дождь не оставит ничего, что может напомнить о случившемся.

***

В морге пахнет металлом, холодом и неотвязным духом чистящих средств. Тела на столах принесли с собой густой влажный запах дождя и резковатый — крови. Акон прикрывает глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями и изгнать из памяти широкую спину, облепленную мокрым шелком, резко выступающие треугольники лопаток, жесткие подвижные жгуты мышц. Когда кусочек белой шеи над воротом в обрамлении слипшихся прядей перестает сиять перед глазами, он откидывает простыни. На секунду мозг пытается зацепиться за мысль о букетах диковинных тропических цветов — алых, сизых, густо-вишневых и бежево-желтых с темными прожилками. Потом место цветов занимает привычная, знакомая до боли картина сплетений сосудов, мышц и внутренних органов. 

Шептун на плече беспокойно ерзает — он, похоже, голоден. Акон мысленно ставит галочку, чтобы не забыть устроить ответственному за Шептунов внеплановое дежурство в Зверинце. 

— Запоминай, — Акон осторожно чешет Шептуна по клочковатой шерстке. — Протокол вскрытия рядового Шестого отряда Окаюси Коги и девятнадцатого офицера Шестого отряда Итори Хикари. 

Медленными осторожными движениями Акон отлепляет ткань формы от кожи и внутренних органов. На черных обрывках — только кровь и пыль. Ничего, похожего на следы ножа, меча или на действия кидо. Никаких частичек шерсти, слюны или слизи, которые могли бы указать на убийцу.

— Грудная клетка Окаюси Коги вскрыта начиная от третьих ребер. Грудина отсутствует, первичный осмотр показывает глубокие рваные раны в области сердца, — в груди у рядового все просто превратилось в кашу из обрывков легких, диафрагмы и сердца. — Они стали причиной смерти. Судя по характеру кровотечения и наличию осколков ребер, травмы грудной клетки нанесены острыми предметами, имеющими широкие зазубрины размером, — Акон замолкает на секунду, чтобы приложить линейку к царапинам, отчетливо видимым на обнаженном торчащем ребре, — от пяти до восьми сантиметров, возможно резцами низшего Пустого или другой крупной звероформы. 

Акон запускает пальцы в сплетения кишечника, разворачивая его петли и пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь. Если нападавший — зверь, то почему он не сожрал мягкие внутренности? Это ведь первое, что поедают Пустые. Если не считать разодранного сердца, повреждений больше нет — убийца попросту вскрыл рядового Окаюси, будто консервную банку. 

Акон меряет шагами тесную прозекторскую и хмурится. Его ужасно бесит собственное непонимание, невозможность вникнуть в происходящее и разложить его внутри головы по полочкам, как он привык поступать с информацией. Факты путаются и никак не желают складываться в цельную картинку, словно кусочки паззлов, надерганные случайным образом из разных наборов. 

Вздохнув, Акон возвращается к осмотру — называть это вскрытием было бы смешно, учитывая, что неизвестный убийца сделал всю работу за него, — и диктует Шептуну все новые и новые кусочки бессмысленных, не содержащих разгадки сведений. Тот неловко и немного недовольно перебирает двумя передними парами лап и рождает слабое эхо, будто в старом телефонном аппарате. 

— Ничего здесь нет, — вздыхает, наконец, Акон. — Нет, это можешь не записывать. — Эхо послушно затихает. — Ничего нет, так что нам придется просто ждать. Значит, будут еще жертвы.

Акон устало облокачивается на стол. В воздухе пахнет сворачивающейся кровью, мокрой слежавшейся тканью и вывернутыми внутренностями. Шептун неловко елозит у него на плече, просительно трогая мягкими лапами ухо.

— Хорошо, хорошо, подожди секунду, — запустив ладонь в грудную клетку Итори Хикари, Акон выуживает несколько кусочков мяса и тут же скармливает их Шептуну один за другим. 

— Думаю, им ведь уже все равно, — немного грустно улыбается Акон, почесывая зверька. Тот довольно урчит, повторяя благодарности разными голосами. Когда среди них звучит тихая речь Кучики Бьякуи, Акон вздрагивает, сжимая пальцами край стола. Иногда Шептуны подхватывают слова, которые им никто не велел запоминать, обычное дело. И все же сердце прыгает в груди. 

***

Совещание у главнокомандующего — ужасающе скучное мероприятие. Предсказуемо много шума, суматохи, возмущений — и никакого толку. Переговариваются капитаны, шепчутся лейтенанты. Слишком мало информации, чтобы кто-то мог предложить решение. Слишком мало информации даже для того, чтобы успокоить личный состав привычными фразами вроде: «У нас все под контролем». 

Никакого контроля, по Сейрейтею бродит неизвестный убийца, и никто не может понять даже, как он выглядит. 

— Мне кажется, стоит прочесать Сейрейтей. Отряды Онмицукидо смогут охватить территорию за неполный световой день, — Сой Фонг пытается выглядеть серьезной, рассудительной и уверенной. Это не меняет того, что она всего лишь девчонка с косичками и пушистыми ресницами. Ей не идет это хмуро-сосредоточенное выражение, которая она скопировала у Шихоин. На взрослом лице той оно выглядело строгим, опасным. Сой Фонг со сдвинутыми бровями и напряженными губами смешна. Акон исподтишка наблюдает, как едва заметно подрагивают ее плечи. Сой Фонг не терпится рвануть в бой, пронестись бурей над Сейрейтеем. 

— Вряд ли это принесет плоды. Кто бы ни был наш убийца, судя по отчетам Бюро, он очень быстр. Но достаточно велик, чтобы быть приметным, — глухой голос Ямамото звучит гулким властным отзвуком. — Если его до сих пор не заметили, значит, и Онмицукидо ничего не найдут.

Акон слушает его с острым ощущением бессмысленности происходящего, будто он попал в подобие дурного сна, в котором все говорят о чем-то глупом и совершенно непонятном, а воздух тяжел от рокота надвигающейся беды. 

— Прежде чем предпринимать шаги по поимке убийцы, боюсь, придется узнать о нем немного больше, — Акон чувствует твердый взгляд Ямамото, скользящий по залу. Его легко проследить: будто луч прожектора высвечивает лица присутствующих. Так же легко, как угадать, о чем думает старик. Слишком много сменилось капитанов за последние годы. Кто-то слишком молод, кто-то не годится по складу характера. — Капитан Кучики, надеюсь, вам удастся выяснить все, что требуется. Положение крайне серьезное, так что результаты должны быть в максимально сжатые сроки. И, конечно, Бюро Технологического Развития окажет вам всю возможную поддержку.

Маюри перекашивает рот на сторону, Акон невольно улыбается его гримасе. В груди все сжимается. «Кучики» и «вся возможная поддержка» означает не отправить кого-нибудь из рядовых с аппаратурой для замера уровня реяцу, а участвовать в расследовании самому. Работать с Бьякуей. 

У самого Бьякуи вид серьезный и спокойный. 

— Я сделаю все от меня зависящее, — сухо кивает он.

Акон думает, что Ямамото, как всегда, преследует разом несколько целей. Ему ведь еще отчитываться перед Советом, а значит, кандидатура ответственного за расследование должна вызывать доверие. Кто может быть лучше Кучики?

Кости черепа будто подтаивают от боли, охватывающей голову кольцами, и Акону хочется уползти обратно в прохладные полутемные лаборатории, прочь от тройных смыслов и скрытых мотивов.

Только по навалившемуся на виски шуму голосов он понимает, что совещание закончилось, и все постепенно расходятся.

***

Акон пролистывает расшифровку записей Шептуна. Он делает пометки на полях неловкой рукой, добавляя к результатам вскрытия всю остальную известную информацию. Короткие глубокие царапины на черепице, найденные Онмицукидо. Крики, которые сам Акон слышал в тот вечер. Слишком мало, чтобы все могло сложиться в цельную картинку. Привычный запах туши кажется немного резковатым, острым — хотя похоже, виной всему бабочка, которая принесла с утра обещание от Кучики Бьякуи явиться чуть позже самолично. 

Как будто он не может просто затребовать все отчеты и протоколы вскрытия с курьером.

От тихого доносящегося с нижних уровней воя голова болит еще сильнее. Акон морщится и тянет в рот сигарету, стискивая ее пальцами, немного сминая хрусткую бумагу. Зажигалка никак не желает вспыхивать, только шипит и плюется мелкими жалящими искрами. 

От запаха газа слегка пощипывает веки. 

— Акон-сан! Акон-сан! — дверь едва не падает под натиском снаружи, грохочет, врезаясь в угол столика, а в комнату встрепанным светлым комком вкатывается Рин. Его хвостик торчит, будто Рин — маленькая лопоухая собачка. Когда Акон смотрит на него, каждый раз ему кажется, что этот хвостик вот-вот завиляет. — Акон-сан, там… 

Рин сгибается пополам, пытаясь отдышаться. Халат сполз на одно плечо, открывая черную форму. Бурые и малиновые пятна покрывают белую ткань так густо, что ее истинный цвет почти неразличим. 

— Что там? — Акон поднимается, сминая так и не прикуренную сигарету, растирая табак между пальцами. 

— В Зверинце... — Рин снова шумно выдыхает и кашляет. 

Акону уже не интересно, что он хотел сказать. Он несется вниз по лестницам. Полы халата взлетают, когда он перепрыгивает через ступеньку, и зло хлопают по бедрам — будто торопят, подгоняют его. Если нет времени на Шептуна, если прибежал Рин, значит, случилось что-то действительно страшное.

Ступени заканчиваются, дальше — только слепая кишка каменного коридора, идущего под уклон. Зверинец — самое глубокое помещение в Бюро. Акон бежит, вслушиваясь в глухой надрывный вой, и ему кажется, что толща земли обрушивается прямо за его плечами, дышит холодной тяжестью в затылок. Он не любит подземелья, но Зверинец он ненавидит даже больше, чем тесные камеры Улья. Каждый в Двенадцатом может сказать то же самое. 

Рядовые топчутся на месте, будто стая растревоженных белых птиц. Они галдят и всплескивают рукавами, но куда улетишь из подземных глубин? Акон врезается в толпу с разбегу — вокруг него расступаются, перед глазами мелькают широкие рукава и полы халатов, пустые от испуга глаза.

— Докладывайте, ну, — Акон хватает Киокучо за ворот, встряхивает его. Ему хочется ударить кого-то, вот так, с разбегу, просто чтобы выплеснуть напряжение, собравшееся в тугой комок, пока он бежал.

— Прорыв. Полчаса назад была смена дежурства, и он воспользовался, — Акону кажется, что вал холодной земли, наконец, настиг его, накрыл с головой. Плечам тяжело, и воздух совсем не проходит в горло. «Воспользовался» — это значит, что беглец достаточно умен, чтобы чем-нибудь пользоваться. 

Акон разжимает кулаки, выпуская халат Киокучо, отходит на шаг. В воздухе плывет запах затхлого подземелья, лекарственных смесей и густая звериная вонь. 

— Кто?

— Корю.

В коридоре влажно, из пробитой трубы подтекает вода, поднимается горячим паром, и Акон вглядывается в потревоженный шумящий Зверинец. Из стены выдраны разом три секции решетки — клетки зияют черными пастями в обрамлении корявых зубьев.

— Где остальные? — Акон нервно прислушивается. Реяцу здесь плещет волнами. Она больная и оставляет гнилостный привкус на языке. Прикрыв глаза, Акон слышит единый хор обитателей Зверинца — полный отчаяния многоголосый вой. Теперь уже трудно вспомнить, как ощущалась чужая энергия раньше, до того, как отросли рожки и изменилось восприятие. Нет, Акону нравится слышать реяцу, нравится знать, какова на вкус гроза, как пахнет кидо, но сейчас ему хочется отключить все чувства. 

— В других клетках. Он специально их выпустил. Пока ловили — ушел, — Киокучо старается ступать осторожно, чтобы не попасть в воду. Говорят, у него высокая чувствительность к перепаду температур. Акон не знает точно – в Двенадцатом не принято спрашивать о побочных эффектах модификаций тела. Те, кто хотят, рассказывают сами, а кто не хочет – может и в морду дать за излишнее любопытство.

— Маюри вызвали?

— Он на грунте. Сообщение уже отправили.

Акон молчит, ему кажется, что под ногами разверзлась пропасть, и тело, ватное, непослушное, все летит и летит вниз, как мягкая тряпичная кукла. Зверинец всегда был привилегией Двенадцатого отряда. Теперь этой привилегии они могут лишиться — особенно, если недавнее убийство повесят на Корю или еще на кого-то из заключенных. Акон медленно идет вдоль камер. Они больше, чем в Улье, и походят скорее на глубокие норы. Десятки и десятки нор ярусами располагаются вдоль отвесной пропасти, как ласточкины гнезда. Тридцать обычных и еще два яруса коммуникаций. Акон смотрит в камеры, заставляет себя заглядывать туда.

В Зверинце есть всего два типа заключенных: безмозглые монстры, едва помнящие свое имя, иногда узнающие лица друзей, и гении, лишившиеся человеческого облика и разума. Корю Иманоске принадлежит ко вторым. 

По правую руку бросается на прутья Тамуя Рюджи, слюна капает с клыков, тянется ниточками по линялой шерсти. Акон помнит ту историю: кто-то допустил к эксперименту молоденького лаборанта, еще не прошедшего даже общие модификации тела, обязательные для всех сотрудников Бюро, кто-то плохо проверил изолирующий кожух, а Тамуя набрался излучения и сожрал начальника третьего экспериментального блока. Виновные тогда едва не отправились в Зверинец вслед за ним. 

В следующей клетке — Торикава Юи. Она испытывала на себе лекарство от духовной лихорадки. Теперь она действительно абсолютно здорова. Ее прозрачные золотые глаза чуть светятся во мраке, а суставчатое тело пощелкивает и шелестит, шелестит, шелестит, свиваясь кольцами. Акон не уверен, что страшнее: рык Тамуи или этот едва различимый шелест. 

Их так много, что всех помнить просто невозможно. Иногда Акон думает, что убивать их было бы гуманнее, и трет зудящую кожу вокруг рогов. 

— Поисковые партии уже отправили? 

— Да. Асуми идет по следу, — отвечает Киокучо и, помолчав, прибавляет, — мы найдем его. Ничего страшного не случилось.

Акон молчит — ему не хочется никого видеть, говорить тоже не хочется. В любой из дней каждый из них может оказаться в темной клетке: процент неудачных модификаций составляет за год от восьми до пятнадцати. А еще случается, что управляемая мутация начинает прогрессировать через годы и десятилетия. 

Он понимает Иманоске Корю, и ему совсем не хочется говорить то, что он должен произнести.

— В случае сопротивления его нужно уничтожить. Мы должны показать, что способны справиться с ситуацией, иначе Закон о Человечности могут и вернуть, — когда-то закон гласил, что любой, кто не выглядит, как человек, должен быть убит. Маюри сумел добиться его отмены — Акон так и не узнал, чем он пригрозил Совету. Здесь, в Зверинце доживают их друзья, коллеги, возлюбленные. — Сейчас кругом истерия из-за убийств, на нас могут спустить всех собак. 

Еще ему не хочется думать о том, что идея на самом деле здравая. За половиной решеток — крупные, сильные, совершенно невменяемые монстры. 

Тяжесть земли наваливается на плечи, сырой глинистый запах забивает ноздри, перехватывает горло, не давая дышать.

— Сообщите мне, если вернется Маюри, или если появятся новые сведения, — Акон поворачивается на пятках и идет прочь, мечтая сорваться на бег. Он держит спину прямо и повторяет про себя строчки из «Наставления отпрыску благородной фамилии». На него нервно оглядываются — должно быть, лицом он сейчас похож на Кучики.

***

В коридорах тихо и очень душно. Те, кто встречается ему по пути, похожи на призраков. На лицах одна и та же печать мучительной бледности, а губы сведены судорогой. Может, они и хотели бы говорить, но не решаются, будто боятся, что нежданная беда услышит малейший шепот и лично накинется на каждого, нарушившего тишину.

Акон возвращается в свой кабинет — ему все еще кажется, что на одежду налипли тяжелые комья земли. В груди томительно тлеет желание свернуть направо, подняться по лестнице в старом крыле и запереться в своей комнате. 

А в кабинете за столом сидит Кучики Бьякуя, и от его взгляда Акон снова чувствует себя похороненным заживо. Воздуха не хватает.

— Ваш ассистент отсутствовал, а дверь была открыта. Я решил, что подождать здесь будет разумным решением. 

— Да, конечно.

— Что-то произошло?

Этот вопрос — за рамками сухого делового обмена репликами. Бьякуя должен был спросить о деле, протоколах, необходимых исследованиях. Акон молчит слишком долго: он не тянет с ответом, просто нежданный вопрос слишком выбил его из ритма. Нужно немного времени, чтобы сосредоточиться и ответить спокойно и сухо:

— Да, но это не касается нашего дела, — если поисковый отряд не поймает Корю, эти слова задним числом станут ложью. — Вы хотите взглянуть на протоколы?

— Хотелось бы, — выражение лица у Бьякуи совершенно нечитаемое, только чуть блестят темные глаза. Опять насмехается. 

Папка лежит на краю стола — Акон помнит совершенно точно, что раньше она была повернута другой стороной. Впрочем, ничего удивительного в этом нет: в кабинете Акона хранятся пустые бланки для разнообразных отчетов, заявки на проведение экспериментальных исследований, подборки технических характеристик некоторых приборов, так что ассистентам часто приходится искать нужное, если в кабинете никого нет.

Акон раскладывает исписанные мелким почерком листы, снимки с места убийства, длинные ленты показаний с детекторов реяцу. Бумаги ложатся широким веером, как дары на алтаре внимания Бьякуи, но Акон почему-то чувствует его взгляд на своих руках, и торопится отдернуть пальцы. 

Когда Бьякуя берет один за другим документы, вчитываясь в них, выражение его лица становится внимательным, сосредоточенным и почему-то горьким. Акон следит взглядом за надломом его бровей и говорит:

— Это не хищник, — он ведет пальцами по протоколу вскрытия. Листы немного перепутаны: Акон за утро несколько раз просмотрел их нервно и торопливо. — По крайней мере, не Пустой, разве только мы спугнули его раньше, чем он начал есть. Вот здесь и здесь. Я бы сказал все-таки, что мы имеем дело с существом, которое наслаждается убийством, а не ищет пропитание. 

— Отчего такой вывод? — брови надламываются сильнее, и Акон лишается на секунду всех связных мыслей. 

— Он не успел ничего съесть. Если бы он был голоден, мы бы уже имели несколько других трупов.

Бьякуя перебирает документы почти бездумно. В этот момент лицо у него задумчиво-потерянное, он почти не следит за его выражением, и Акону кажется, что вот-вот можно будет услышать, о чем тот думает. 

Наверняка о работе, да и Акону пора бы приступить к ней.

— Тут вы правы, — какое-то время Бьякуя молчит, и его ладонь порхает над бумагой, будто он что-то выписывает тонкой кистью в своих мыслях. — С чего-то надо начинать. Вы бывали в Улье, Акон?

Дрожь проходит от макушки до пяток, сковывает шею холодной волной, и Акон не может отвести взгляда, так и смотрит Бьякуе в глаза.

— Да. Случалось, — наконец произносит он тихо, и ненавидит себя за этот шепот. 

— Хорошо, тогда будьте готовы завтра с утра. Сегодня уже поздно, придется добиваться разрешения, даже с моими полномочиями. Если вам нужна какая-то техника или помощник, скажите сейчас.

Акон качает головой, и потом подтверждает вслух:

— Ничего не нужно, — не объяснять же Бьякуе, что Акон сам по себе — полевая лаборатория, куда более тонкая и чувствительная, чем многие громоздкие приборы.

Ему хочется закрыть глаза. Ему хочется курить. Два часа прошло с тех пор, как он смотрел в черную пасть взломанной камеры, с тех пор, как он запретил себе думать о Корю, но всему есть свой предел. 

— Тогда встретимся завтра утром. Я пришлю бабочку, — у Бьякуи странный взгляд. Бьякуя словно чувствует усталость Акона и потому собирает бумаги скупыми быстрыми движениями. — Я еще раз все изучу сегодня вечером. До свидания, Акон.

— До свидания, капитан Кучики, — отвечает Акон эхом. У него нет сил, чтобы встать и проводить визитера как полагается. Бьякуя сам закрывает за собой дверь, и если бы Акон не был в него влюблен, наверное, влюбился бы в этот момент.

***

В его комнате всегда слышно, как ветер ласково трогает черепицу, зато сюда не долетает надрывный отзвук реяцу из Зверинца. Акон распластывается на кровати, он слушает ветер и собственное дыхание. 

Все его проблемы от того, что он не привык быть один. Когда в его жизни не стало Корю — зачем врать себе, ведь Зверинец куда хуже любой могилы! — он с разбегу влетел прямо в эту дурную влюбленность, как в липкий кошмарный сон. Будто его разум и сердце поспешили заполнить пустоту хоть чем-то, а подвернулся на беду Бьякуя. 

Закрыв глаза, Акон может вспомнить короткую торопливую улыбку Корю, морщинки над его светлыми глазами. Нет, ничего общего на самом деле. Корю смеялся, все время бежал куда-то, закатав рукава, и писал на руках формулы, мысли и номера страниц. Иногда левая была исписана до самого локтя, и он, морща нос, пытался разобрать собственные каракули.

Бьякуя ни единой чертой не напоминает его.

Акон привычным машинальным жестом трет рога. Корю больше не существует, об этом не следует забывать. Имя, которое до сих пор напечатано на табличке возле клетки — просто отзвук, эхо шестого офицера Иманоске Корю. 

Ветер шуршит черепицей, этот звук всегда успокаивал Акона, но сейчас он почему-то напоминает о том, как шелестело, извиваясь в темноте, тело Торикавы. Страх наполняет комнату как темная вода, поднимаясь до самого потолка, и знакомые предметы теряют очертания, становясь чем-то новым, ужасающим — совсем как в детстве. 

У Акона нет больше никого, кто рассеял бы кошмар теплом рук.

Страх следует за ним в сон, рыжий, как руконгайская глина, синий, как небо. Акон задыхается, глядя, как Корю мастерит силки, и зная, что он — лишь иллюзия. Настоящий Корю мертв или, может, никогда не существовал.

Его будит голос Бьякуи, Акон подскакивает на кровати и, лишь продрав глаза, понимает, что это всего лишь обещанная бабочка. Она порхает вокруг изысканным мертвым цветком, и больше всего хочется сжать ее в кулаке, смять хрупкие крылья. 

Пачка из-под сигарет пуста. Акон несколько секунд смотрит на ее дно, усыпанное крошками табака, а потом комкает вместо бабочки хрусткий черный картон. 

*** 

Бьякуя уже ждет его. Акон подходит так близко, как только позволяет этикет и осторожно вдыхает исходящий от него запах свежего травяного сока и каких-то дорогих масел.

— Доброе утро, капитан Кучики, — он кланяется, но внутри все настолько растревожено и неуравновешенно, что поклон выходит кривым и неловким. 

— И вам, Акон, — взгляд у Бьякуи внимательный и прохладный, он касается лица Акона, как свежий утренний ветер. — Пожалуйста, дайте руку.

— Что? — растерянно спрашивает он, не желая, чтобы Бьякуя касался его. Потом еще несколько дней кожа будет гореть и болезненно ныть от одного только воспоминания. 

— Разрешение, — спокойно отвечает Бьякуя и сам берет его за руку. У него очень горячие пальцы, Акон вспоминает старое исследование зависимости постоянной температуры тела от частоты использования кидо. В мыслях сам собой выстраивается график, каждый его экстремум колет в самое сердце, пока Бьякуя разглаживает его кожу и ставит печать. — Вот. Бумажные пропуска можно потерять, их могут украсть, а печати — нет. Без них никто не входит и не выходит.

Они идут внутрь через высокие ворота цвета застарелой крови. Акон исподтишка разглядывает печать на руке — три шестигранные ячейки, соты. От рисунка пахнет воском, горькой сушеной травой, и Акону хочется на пробу лизнуть свою кожу, хотя он прекрасно знает, что запах этот — иллюзия его измененного восприятия. Вместо того он тайком трет темно-рыжую краску большим пальцем. 

Духовные печати невозможно стереть без правильно подобранных инструментов, духовные татуировки — неуничтожимы вовсе, и могут менять даже течение энергии в теле. Как раз такими щеголяет лейтенант Шестого. Абарай Ренджи родился с дефектом циркуляции рейреку, который лишил его способности контролировать энергию во время создания кидо. Татуировки, нанесенные в нужных местах, исправили энергетические потоки, теперь ему нужно только тренироваться как можно больше.

Акон и сам не знает, почему думает о совсем неважных сейчас вещах. Может, все дело в узких сумрачных коридорах и цифрах, нарисованных белой краской на каждом уровне. Очень много цифр, все дальше вниз. Акон помнит свой номер — «37-17». В Улье заключенных не называют по фамилиям, у них остается только номер камеры. Из Улья обычно не возвращаются, так что имена им, в общем-то, не нужны.

— Нас должны встретить на двадцатом уровне, — Бьякуя нарушает тишину, и Акон торопливо и благодарно кивает. Ему совсем не хочется вспоминать реяцу здешних обитателей. Она густая и неподвижная, как темное подземное озеро, и в ее вкусе обреченность и злоба. Акону хочется развернуться и уйти, выбежать на воздух, подставить лицо солнцу и никогда больше не возвращаться. Он идет за Бьякуей и смотрит неотрывно в его затылок. В черных волосах запутался клейкий, едва распустившийся листок. Глядя на него, Акон находит в себе силы улыбнуться краешком рта.

— Хорошо. Но, думаю, если бы кто-то из заключенных сбежал, Онмицукидо уже сообщили бы.

— Скажите честно, Акон, а вы бы сообщили? — Акон не видит его лица, но почему-то уверен абсолютно, что Бьякуя улыбается, и эта улыбка очень невесела.

«В случае сопротивления его нужно уничтожить».

— Нет. Не сообщил бы.

— Нас встретят на двадцатом уровне, — повторяет Бьякуя и бросает короткий взгляд на Акона.

Их действительно встречают и еще долго ведут темными коридорами, а внутри у Акона тяжело перекатывается ночной страх — сколько бы он ни считал повороты, выбраться самостоятельно не сумеет.

Он смотрит на лист в волосах Бьякуи — странное призрачное напоминание, что мир наверху действительно существует и не пригрезился ему в коротком счастливом сне — и пропускает тот момент, когда Онмицукидо отступают, растворяются в сумраке коридоров. 

— Кажется, наши провожатые решили, что мы больше не нуждаемся в их услугах, — вместо насмешки голос Акона истекает страхом, и ему ужасающе стыдно. 

— Вам следовало сказать, что у вас клаустрофобия, — лицо у Бьякуи мягкое, как предрассветная тень, и у Акона внутри все сжимается от внезапного желания поцеловать его. — Это просто беседа, и я мог бы запротоколировать ее для вас. 

— Со мной все в порядке, — его спокойный понимающий голос совершенно невыносим. Так он, наверное, разговаривает с новобранцами, с подчиненными, со слугами. Долг настоящего господина — заботиться о тех, кто ниже по положению. — Я ученый, и мне случалось бывать в местах намного хуже этого, если того требовали мои исследования.

Акон вдруг понимает, что так же Бьякуя разговаривает и со своим лейтенантом, и вся зависть к Абараю истаивает. На ее место приходит пустая холодная усталость.

— Здесь все боятся, — сообщает голос из темноты, — это место существует для того, чтобы боялись.

Акон не видит говорящего, но и так понимает, что это не человек. Есть в его речи какая-то неприятная, цепляющая неправильность, будто ему слишком сложно выталкивать звуки изо рта, они цепляются друг за друга и ползут по коже червяками.

— Как я понимаю, вы Ермунганд? 

— Просто псевдоним, — в темноте что-то движется, заполняя собой весь коридор от пола до потолка. — Да, это я, собственной персоной. Мне сообщили, у вас разговор. Странно, странно, гости здесь — редкость. Что стряслось в старом славном Сейрейтее? 

Акон следит взглядом за движениями Ермунганда, за взблесками чешуи, каких-то коротких отростков, кожистых складок и шипов. По тем крохам, которые способны различить глаза, видно, что работа превосходна: ни стыков, ни следа мертвых, непослушных мышц. Акона окатывает холодом, когда Ермунганд приближает тяжелую голову, и становятся видны глаза — совершенно человеческие. 

— Мы хотим знать, были ли в последнее время побеги.

— Славно, сразу к сути, любезный? — он насмехается и не спешит прятать эту насмешку. — Ни свежих сплетен, ни слухов не расскажете? 

— Там наверху происходят убийства, — говорит Акон, и его голос почти не дрожит. — Все бегают и трясутся, особенно Совет. 

Он совершенный безумец, этот Ермунганд. Он может говорить спокойно, насмешливо и с любопытством, он может не убивать направо и налево, но он полностью безумен.

Человеческая душа весьма пластична, ее можно изменять до неузнаваемости. Иногда — до вот такой тошнотворной неузнаваемости. Только содержимое меняется вместе с формой. Разум, как вода, принимает форму сосуда, поэтому так много клеток в Зверинце.

С безумцами лучше не спорить.

— Совет? А я надеялся, что симпатичный господин со сто седьмого уровня совершенно от них избавился, — Ермунганд задумчиво скользит по губам узким темным языком, пробуя воздух на вкус. Акон нервно сжимает край рукава. Конечно, информация эта совершенно секретна, но все в Сейрейтее знают, кого держат на сто седьмом уровне Улья. Единственная камера там заперта — на долгие двадцать тысяч лет.

— Так или иначе, сначала необходимо проверить самые очевидные варианты, поэтому мы здесь, — Бьякуя и сейчас сохраняет уверенный деловой тон.

— Стоило просто спросить служащих наверху, зачем столько сложностей?

— Никто из них не знает Улей настолько хорошо.

— Лесть, сладкая лесть. Но справедливая. Если бы кто-то сбежал, я знал бы, знал. Я всегда знаю всех сбежавших. Их запах. Их вкус. Придется вам поискать в остальных местах, любезные, — Ермунганд качает тяжелой головой, и Акона мутит от сухого пыльного запаха его шкуры.

—Спасибо, — Бьякуя кланяется коротким уверенным движением, и они оба пятятся прочь — не сговариваясь.

— Стой, — глаза Ермунганда вспыхивают чуть ярче, — Ты! Я знаю тебя, — он выдвигается из темноты, и Акон едва сдерживает крик, глядя на его улыбку. — Я всех знаю, всех... Вспомнил! Ты — Тридцать Семь — Семнадцать. Смертник из тех, кому сидеть всю жизнь. От меня нельзя скрыться, я же сказал. 

Акону хочется бежать, нет, ему кажется, что он уже бежит, и взгляд голубых, совершенно человеческих глаз издевательски проникает в душу, рассматривая, препарируя, перебирая его жалкие тайны и сокровища. Этот взгляд похож на ледяное острие, и Акон корчится на нем, как бабочка на иголке, с омерзением понимая, как Ермунганд поедает беглецов. Лучше бы его просто прожевали, проглотили и переварили.

— Он не заключенный. Это третий офицер Двенадцатого отряда, — Бьякуя говорит тихо и холодно, но его голос вибрирует, как летящая сталь. А еще Бьякуя касается его плеча, сжимает пальцы, обжигая даже сквозь одежду.

— Смертник, — Ермунганд придвигается еще немного, — я не забываю. Или пусть представит доказательство, символ, пропуск. 

И тогда на Акона накатывает, наконец, осознание, что это всего лишь продолжение сна, еще один кошмар. Потому что Кучики Бьякуя просто не может притянуть его спиной к своей груди, придерживая осторожно, будто хрупкую, неспособную стоять самостоятельно куклу. Бьякуя не может стиснуть его руку – пусть всего лишь для того, чтобы показать ее сторожу Улья. 

— Печать. 

— Странно, — передергиваясь от омерзения, Акон чувствует на коже его язык, скользящий по рисунку в виде сот. — Настоящая, к сожалению. Свободен. Скучно, скучно... Отпускают смертников, сумасшествие, — бормочет он, отодвигаясь, и его чешуя скрипит, задевая каменные стены.

И только тогда Акон соскальзывает с его взгляда, испытывая невольную благодарность к Бьякуе — без его рук стоять ровно никак не выходит. Ему хочется произнести свою благодарность вслух, но язык немеет, как после наркоза, шевелится во рту снулой рыбиной. Акон уходит, механически переставляя ноги, все еще чувствуя спиной призрачный взгляд Ермунганда. 

«Только бы не упасть в обморок, только бы не в обморок», — думает он, но даже мысли ленивые и заторможенные.

Солнце – маленький золотой шарик, он может взять его в руку, но кто-то надел ему на запястья свинцовые браслеты, не поднять, не поднять...

***

В поместье Кучики пахнет свежескошенной травой, горьковатыми дикими цветами, пылью и старой бумагой. Акон смотрит, щурясь, в просвет между створками седзи, туда, где блестят на солнце зеленые витражи сада. 

— То, что сказал этот… — Бьякуя запинается — само по себе это уже выдающееся событие, но Акон все равно не может заставить себя повернуть голову и взглянуть на него, — это существо — правда?

— Вполне, — он глотает обжигающий чай, и язык отмерзает, отмерзает нутро, но Акона все равно не покидает ощущение, что его поимели в мозги, в душу и вообще всюду, куда дотянулись.

— Могу я спросить, за что вас судили?

Акон, наконец, смотрит на него – с удивлением.

— Использование общественно опасных кидо-форм, нелицензированные медицинские эксперименты, применение веществ, запрещенных к распространению в Обществе Душ, повлекшее массовые разрушения и гибель людей, отказ от сотрудничества и обучения в Академии шинигами.

— Отказ от обучения? Но почему? — Бьякуя сидит рядом, как всегда, прямой и изящный, кажется, он сможет сидеть так, даже будучи смертельно раненым. В его чашке — давно остывший, подернутый темной пленкой чай. 

— А зачем бы мне было? Я хотел заниматься наукой, а мне предлагали стать солдатом, — нет, если бы он знал, что такое Улей, наверное, согласился бы. 

Они оба молчат, и Акону хочется встать и уйти, хочется, чтобы все закончилось, и не было этого выворачивающего противного чувства стыда, будто это важно — знает Бьякуя о его прошлом или нет. Еще ему хочется понять, зачем тот привел Акона в свое поместье, а не в Двенадцатый. 

Сейчас бы к себе. Или полпробирки медицинского спирта.

Вместо этого он пьет чай с Бьякуей, перебирает свои воспоминания, ощущения и тайны, и ему кажется, что они истончились и поблекли после чужих рук, сделались жалкой кучкой стекляшек.

— Значит, вас амнистировали вместе с капитаном Куроцучи?

«А тебе что за дело?» — хочет спросить Акон, но молчит. Ему кажется, будто дурацкая, какая-то по-детски отчаянная влюбленность издохла внутри и теперь оставляет на языке привкус разложения.

— Да, — Акон закрывает глаза, а потом поднимается — заставляет себя подняться — на ноги. — Благодарю за гостеприимство, но, боюсь, у меня есть неотложные дела.

Бьякуя смотрит на него со знакомым уже отрешенным лицом, и, как всегда, за этой отрешенностью что-то есть. Сколько ни вглядывайся, все равно не угадаешь. 

Акон думает, что пора перестать ловить призраков, пусть этим занимается кто-то другой. А еще он думает: Бьякуя тоже устал, он тоже был напуган, там, в темноте, у него даже губы были бледнее обычного. Он-то не привык каждый день иметь дело с модифицированными шинигами.

— Если вас оскорбили мои вопросы, я приношу извинения, — говорит Бьякуя спокойно, и Акон думает еще о том, что нужно сделать с человеком, чтобы он так держал лицо. 

— Дело не в вопросах, — отвечает он тихо и садится обратно. — Наше с вами сотрудничество — изначально дурная идея. Вам нужна команда экспертов, не я.

— Мне нужен разумный человек, с которым я могу советоваться, — да, он, наверное, всегда точно знает, чего хочет. 

— Тогда вы обратились не по адресу, — Акон не смотрит на него и вращает в руках чашку, заставляя чай закручиваться маленьким водоворотом. В этом разговоре они подбираются к опасной грани, но Акон слишком устал, чтобы уходить от ответов. — Я не могу быть разумным человеком, по крайней мере, для вас.

Бьякуя бросает на него короткий темный взгляд, в нем теперь явная смесь любопытства, мягкой насмешки и чего-то до отвращения похожего на жалость. Его забавляет эта игра, он напоминает сейчас ребенка. В этом они похожи — дети, которым детства не отсыпали.

— Почему? — спрашивает Бьякуя, не давая ему отступить без потерь.

— Я влюблен в вас, — Акону больше не хочется угадывать выражения его лица. И ответа он слышать не хочет.

— Я знаю, — вся насмешка, все любопытство куда-то делось, осталось только мягкое взрослое спокойствие. — Боюсь, не могу ответить на ваши чувства взаимностью.

Акон механически кивает и думает, что Бьякуя произносит свой отказ так честно, без малейшего желания задеть, что просто не получается чувствовать себя несчастным. Теперь, когда он высказал это, тайна больше не давит изнутри, ему не надо отводить взгляд и отдергивать руку, чтобы не коснуться ненароком, боясь выдать себя.

— Как давно вы знаете?

— У вас очень характерный почерк, — говорит Бьякуя, и Акон понимает — с самого начала. — Вы загибаете хвостики у некоторых иероглифов в противоположную сторону, а линии такие, будто вам привычнее писать формулы и цифры. Я был удивлен. Письма составлены по всем канонам, и такой просчет с почерком. А потом я узнал его в отчетах. Думаю, я должен просить извинения за некоторые действия, продиктованные любопытством. Вы интересный человек, Акон, — для Бьякуи это тоже своего рода признание. — С вами легко работать и приятно разговаривать, поэтому я желал бы сохранить ваше дружеское расположение.

«Дружеское расположение». Акону немного горько, но он кивает, глядя на Бьякую уже не тайком, напрямую. Сердце привычно щемит от его красоты, от того, как его глаза отражают зеленый свет из сада. 

Если закрыть глаза, Бьякуя — золотой и синий одновременно. Акон знает вкус его реяцу наизусть, но сейчас он не отказался бы забыть, чтобы почувствовать снова — в первый раз.

На секунду ему кажется, что лица касаются чужие пальцы. Только открыв глаза, он понимает, что это бабочка, нервно бормочущая голосом Маюри.

***

— Почему вы не сообщили? — Бьякуя рассматривает карту с пометками найденных следов. Корю идет на запад, а поисковый отряд идет за ним по пятам. 

— А вы бы сообщили? — Акон цитирует его слова, произнесенные в Улье. Маюри смотрит на них с задумчивым любопытством исследователя. Он, конечно, уже догадался, он вообще очень проницателен, даже в тех случаях, когда выглядит абсолютным социопатом, ничего не смыслящим в человеческих отношениях.

— Нет, — Бьякуя наклоняется к карте. Корю даже не приближался к месту убийства. Кто поверит этим картам, если информация о побеге всплывет? — Не сообщил бы. Значит, это был единственный побег за последнее время?

— Да, — Акон машинально ведет пальцами по коже вокруг рога, — после инцидента все проверили очень тщательно. Заключенные на месте — кроме Иманоске.

Маюри смотрит на них, оставаясь в стороне от разговора. У Акона возникает вдруг неприятное чувство, будто вызывая его, капитан знал, что Бьякуя тоже придет, будто все последствия были просчитаны до мелочей. Эксперименты Маюри всегда проходят именно так. 

— Могу я попасть туда? — взгляд у Бьякуи холодный, и Акону вдруг с особенной остротой хочется, чтобы он немного опустил свою маску — как в поместье. 

— Конечно. Как я могу запрещать вам, господин полномочный следователь? — Маюри растягивает губы в широкой зубастой улыбке. Его узкое, расписанное полосами лицо похоже больше всего на театральную маску: оно хмурится, улыбается, изламывает брови в насмешке. В прорези маски смотрят холодные совиные глаза. — А теперь мне хотелось бы поговорить с моим заместителем. Это касается рабочего процесса и никак не относится к вашему расследованию. 

Бьякуя коротко склоняет голову — кивок и прощание вместе — и выходит. Он раздражен, иначе не позволил бы себе пренебречь этикетом.

— Ты идиот, — говорит Маюри, и Акон согласно кивает. — Я назначу кого-нибудь другого на это дело. 

Это звучит так, будто Маюри недоволен им. Его голос источает презрение, но глаза смотрят напряженно и внимательно. Над бровью даже под слоем грима заметен легкий выступ шрама. Когда Акон впервые увидел Маюри, шрамы уже были при нем, и он на удивление смущался их. Иногда Акону очень интересно, как и почему они появились — не настолько, понятное дело, чтобы спросить. 

— Нет. Я вполне способен справиться.

— Ты смотришь на него, как влюбленная девка. Хочешь, чтобы он узнал?

— Он знает, — Акон стискивает в кармане пачку сигарет. Маюри терпеть не может, когда при нем курят, так что придется терпеть. — Всегда знал. 

Выходя, он не смотрит на Маюри, только кивает, совсем как Бьякуя.

***

В Зверинце всегда шумно. Кто-то рычит, кто-то бормочет по кругу одну и ту же фразу, тонкий голосок где-то внизу поет, и Акону хочется зажать уши. Даже если сделать это, звуки реяцу никуда не денутся. 

— Он выбрался по трубам, если я правильно понял из отчета? — Бьякуя осматривает сломы решетки. 

— Да, через главный воздухозаборник. Теоретически это считалось невозможным, — Акон обходит камеру, завидуя сосредоточенности Бьякуи. Мысли разбегаются, как тараканы на свету, и Акон силится поймать хоть одну, но только рассеяно смотрит на кровать и стол, заваленный книгами. Тем, кто сохранил подобие рассудка, в Зверинце разрешено иметь личные вещи. 

Книги подмокли от горячей воды, Акон листает слипшиеся страницы — иероглифы кое-где расплылись, пометки на полях превратились в черные пятна. Еще влажная тушь пачкает пальцы. 

Корю всегда писал на полях книг — Акону тяжело дышать от этого воспоминания. Глотая горькую память, он рассматривает стопки бумаг, записок, кажется, даже фотографий. Ладонь Акона скользит над столом, но он не решается взять хоть что-нибудь. Под пальцами — острые края фотографий, и память болезненно врезается в кожу. 

— Акон, — Бьякуя тихо зовет его, и благодарность накатывает волной вместе с облегчением. Акон отдергивает руку, так и не вытащив из стопки снимок. — Посмотрите, мне кажется, это странно.

Он все еще рассматривает прутья, хмурясь так, что брови разлетаются крыльями. Ему ужасно идет сосредоточенное выражение, он становится светлым и живым, похожим на острие клинка, летящего прямо в цель. Акону хочется стать целью, мишенью этого меча, даже если это будет означать смерть.

«Дружеское расположение». Повторять утром и вечером по тридцать раз, пока не запомнится.

— Вот здесь металл на сломе темный. А здесь светлый, — говорит Бьякуя, указывая на обломки прутьев.

Он прав. Если присмотреться, железо хранит следы какого-то реагента. Тот, кто нанес его, рассчитывал, видимо, что вода смоет остатки, но здесь, в углу, заметны темные потеки. Металл изъеден там, где текла жидкость. 

Акон втягивает запах, пытаясь определить состав. Кожа вокруг рогов чешется нестерпимо — наверняка к вечеру пересохнет и растрескается, покроется белесыми чешуйками. Химический анализ дается Акону тяжелее всего.

— Это растворитель, — говорит он, сглатывая противную кислую слюну, — редкий, сложносоставной. На вооружение он еще не поступал, это точно.

Бьякуя смотрит на него долгим пристальным взглядом.

— Он мог составить его самостоятельно?

В камере есть тушь для письма, книги, много бумаг. Из всего этого можно собрать десяток ядов, может, слабенькое взрывчатое вещество. Но не «Чуму стали». 

— Нет. Слишком сложное вещество. Да к тому же он попал сюда раньше, чем его придумали. 

— Выходит, ему помогли, — Акон благодарен, что Бьякуя произнес это вслух. У него самого не хватило бы сил. — Есть предположения, кто это может быть? У него есть близкие друзья, родственники? Может возлюбленная?

— Да, — это не то, о чем он хотел бы рассказывать Бьякуе. Слишком много личного. — Его все любили.

На этот раз взгляд Бьякуи еще дольше и тяжелее. 

— И вы.

— И я, — Акон выдыхает, и ему кажется, будто из груди вынули стальную спицу. 

 

***

Акон торопливо стряхивает пепел в корзину для мусора и снова затягивается. Кто-то из своих. С этой мыслью тяжело смириться. Еще тяжелее смотреть в их лица, подозревая всех и каждого, ища в глазах какой-то намек. Хийосу? Киокучо? Ты? Или может, ты?

— Температура повышается, — говорит кто-то из них. Акон мог бы узнать по голосу, но ему не хочется об этом даже думать. — Пульс стабильный.

Ему нравится наблюдать за точными уверенными движениями скальпеля. Когда оперирует Маюри, это становится священнодействием, странным и прекрасным ритуалом. Руки в тонких перчатках похожи на птицу со стальным клювом. Она танцует, вытаскивая из тела еще трепещущие окровавленные куски.

Под знакомый гипнотический порядок движений Акону лучше думается. 

Он мысленно тасует факты, переставляя их, выворачивая наизнанку в поисках вторых и третьих смыслов, мелких незаметных деталей. Слишком мало информации, чтобы все сложилось в цельную картину, но Акон все равно закуривает новую сигарету и смотрит через стекло в операционную, перебирая события последних дней как низку холодных тяжелых бусин. 

Бюро технологического развития живет обычной своей жизнью. Двое лаборантов везут каталку с полуразобранным гигаем. Под потолком проносятся Шептуны: один, другой, третий. Кто-то громко сопит в темноте, и Акон щурится, пытаясь угадать существо по очертаниям. В любом случае, Мей, похоже, снова получит выговор. 

— У меня малиновое варенье есть, вот увидишь, любая простуда сразу пройдет, — Рин увлеченно жестикулирует, задирая подбородок. Он слишком низкий, и даже на Мей ему приходится смотреть снизу вверх. — Пойдем.

Она и правда выглядит больной: зябко прячет руки в рукава и смотрит на Рина бессмысленно широкими глазами. Бледность делает ее некрасивое, слишком худое лицо неожиданно загадочным и мягким. 

— Я сегодня дежурю, мне нельзя, — тихо говорит она и оглядывается, влажно блестя глазами. Акона она не видит — по вечернему времени часть света погашена. — А еще я, кажется, Мусика не заперла.

— Я подежурю, — Рин улыбается, и хвостик у него надо лбом дрожит. — Тебе надо отдохнуть. Потом как-нибудь подменишь меня, вот и все.

Они уходят все дальше, а Акон хмурится и трет лоб, надеясь избежать подступающей мигрени. Мелкие тайны, смешные прегрешения, как картонные скелеты в Комнате страха.

Кто-то убил двух шинигами в Сейрейтее. Кто-то устроил побег из Зверинца для Корю. Среди картонных скелетов прячется один настоящий.

Акон медленными тяжелыми шагами идет в свои комнаты, уже зная, что вряд ли уснет этой ночью.

Его предчувствие сбывается. Бабочка шепчет голосом Бьякуи, а в следующую секунду Акон несется вниз по ступеням, распугивая лаборантов.

***

На этот раз жертв больше. Акон устало смотрит, как тела складывают в ряд одно за другим. Душный летний вечер наваливается на макушку. Боль — тоже темная, синеватая — застилает глаза, и Акон все никак не может сосчитать, сколько же их: одиннадцать или двенадцать.

Реяцу убийцы соленая, густая, очень горячая, Акон такой никогда не встречал. Его выворачивает от вкуса, и хочется прижаться лбом к стене или просто сблевать в ближайшем темном углу.

— Кто нашел тела? — спрашивает Бьякуя рядом, и в его голосе звучит почти явственная усталость. 

— Рядовой Мияма из Четвертого отряда, — отвечает ему кто-то, но Акон не различает лица. Зато он видит под чужой кожей ток крови. Иногда, очень редко, такое случается, если наглотаться слишком много реяцу.

— Пусть его допросят, пока он еще все помнит, и отпустят. Если что-то потребуется, утром я поговорю с ним сам, — Бьякуя отдает короткие распоряжения. Кто-то в привычном белом балахоне ходит рядом, наматывая на запястье бумажную ленту, ползущую из щели измерителя реяцу. Кто-то производит первичный осмотр тел. Все вокруг движется, и у Акона кружится голова от беспокойного мельтешения, от света фонарей и стрекота приборов.

Пахнет, как в мясной лавке, а поверх всего этого плывет аромат цветов из близкого сада.

— Акон? 

— Небольшое отравление чужеродной реяцу, — бормочет он, неловко поднимая руку, показывая, что все в порядке, и расфокусировано глядит на Бьякую. — Не знаю, что это за существо, но я таких раньше не встречал.

— Отравление реяцу? 

— У меня измененное восприятие. Очень полезно с моей работой, — вдаваться в подробности нет никакого желания. — Онмицукидо проследили, куда он направился потом? 

— До реки. Дальше никак, из воды он так и не вышел. 

Конечно. Всю сеть канализаций не знают даже в Четвертом отряде, так что следы можно искать годами. 

— Мы сделали слепок реяцу, — докладывает Рин. Акон смотрит, как хвостик кивает в такт его словам, будто отдельное живое существо. — Он поверхностный, всего на три слоя, но здесь уже потоптались до нас. 

Он прав, остатки багровой соли на языке истаивают под натиском смеси чужих реяцу. Все бегут, нервничают, ищут следы, наполняя воздух своими сиюминутными страхами и желаниями. Акон смотрит поверх этого месива туда, где низкое небо расцветает тяжелыми звездами, острыми, как взгляд Кучики Бьякуи.

У них обоих есть обязанности. Нужно опросить свидетелей, предстоит осмотр тел, и когда Бьякуя предлагает ему чай, Акон говорит: «Нет».

Потом они все-таки сидят на той самой веранде в поместье и говорят о чем-то. Все слова звучат глупо и незначительно, в темноте не различить выражения лица — все фонари погашены — и Акон чувствует себя ребенком, посвященным в удивительный секрет. 

Кажется, что сейчас, пока Акон не видит, Бьякуя улыбается.

***

Во сне Акона этой ночью он не улыбается, смотрит серьезно и мягко — ни у кого в своей жизни Акон не видел такого взгляда. Его руки нестерпимо горячие, и вот-вот расправят плоть и коснутся костей. Это должно быть очень больно. 

Акон смотрит потерянно в его туманные глаза, и чувствует, как тело тает восковой свечой. Бьякуя слишком горячий, слишком совершенный, чтобы кто-то мог выдержать его нежность. Он пытается снова и снова: глядя в его глаза, Акон видит там, в тумане, череду тех, кто уже исчез в его руках.

Он знает, что еще может сбежать, но только запрокидывает голову, открывая шею, и чувствует на ней узкие сухие губы. Бьякуя говорит что-то, но Акон уже не может разобрать отдельные слова, только мягкий рокот голоса, похожий на мурлыканье. 

Перестав существовать, Акон просыпается на мокрых от пота и спермы простынях. Свет утреннего солнца стоит пыльным золотым столбом, ветер забирается в открытое окно и украдкой покусывает мокрые лопатки. Акон лениво, немного растерянно думает, что проспал. Перед тем, как пойти в душ, он долго неторопливо курит, чувствуя себя так, будто раскаленные пальцы из сна перемешали все в груди. 

Утро такое чистое, светлое, что, кажется, вся ночь вместе с ржавым соленым вкусом чужой реяцу, вместе с влажным мясным запахом и людьми, превращенными в безвольные черные кульки, тоже была сном. Можно, наверное, спуститься вниз в лабораторию и просмотреть папки с запланированными экспериментами, наведаться в Главную Оранжерею или спуститься в комнату отдыха, выпить с Хийосу — Маюри смотрит на подобные нарушения сквозь пальцы, если они не становятся слишком частыми.

Ветер перебирает отросшие пряди его волос. Скоро придется стричься. 

В глубине души, Акон прекрасно понимает, что это ленивое утреннее ощущение оторванности от мира, от последних событий вот-вот рассыплется, но позволяет себе еще одну затяжку, еще один взгляд на далекий окаем белой стены вокруг Сейрейтея. 

Подходя к своему кабинету, он знает, что Бьякуя уже ждет его. Ощущение это глубокое, нутряное, будто холодная рука стискивает желудок. Предчувствие дурных новостей отравляет воздух в легких, и Акону хочется вернуться наверх, в теплое утро, остаться в спокойном отрешенном мгновении навсегда.

— Вам следовало послать ко мне ассистента, — говорит он, глядя в лицо Бьякуи. Оно спокойное, как всегда, чуть отрешенное, будто его обладатель смотрит на мир со стороны. Акон невольно задается вопросом, почему эта маска не может обмануть его. 

— Я только что пришел, — Бьякуя указывает на листы вчерашних протоколов. Беспокойная рука перетасовала их, у двух загнуты уголки. Вряд ли это обычная для Бьякуи манера обращения с документами. Скорее, обычно он маниакально аккуратен. Акон вспоминает, как он — кажется, будто с тех пор прошли долгие годы — мыл руки после обследования реяцу.

— Что произошло?

— У вас утечка информации, — отвечает Бякуя, и Акон разом понимает все, что он хочет сказать. — Совет считает, что Двенадцатый отряд просто пытается прикрыть убийцу. Вы временно отстранены от расследования, Акон, а Корю Иманоске объявлен целью номер один. 

Он говорит тихо, но от каждого слова Акон проваливается все глубже и глубже в холодную пустоту. 

— Тогда почему вы здесь? — он должен быть там, на собрании, или во главе поисковых отрядов.

— Потому что у меня нет причин не доверять вам, Акон, — сообщает Бьякуя и переворачивает какой-то лист. Это такой осторожный, завуалированно нервный жест, что у Акона теснит в груди от острой нежности. — Они ловят не того. К тому времени, как убийства продолжатся, все успеют расслабиться. Мы потеряем время.

— Вы так уверены, что Иманоске поймают? 

— Поймают. Все отряды подняты по тревоге, — в голосе Бьякуи — желчь.

— Ямамото не хочет ссориться с Советом, Совет трясется от страха, аристократия под шумок делит сферы влияния. Поверьте, вы не хотите вникать в это, Акон. Его выследят и убьют еще до заката.

Акон молчит и перебирает в памяти улыбки Корю, его слова и тепло его ладоней. Когда они оба только пришли в Двенадцатый, у Корю в руках взорвалась пробирка. Осколок рассек верхнюю губу, и с тех пор все улыбки получались немного кривоватыми — и ужасно обаятельными. 

Еще до заката он навсегда перестанет улыбаться. 

Акон думает, что и сам отдал тот же приказ, и сейчас от воспоминания об этот все внутри смерзается в ледяной комок. 

— Я ведь ничем не смогу помочь вам, капитан Кучики, — шепчет он, не узнавая своего голоса. — Вряд ли Двенадцатый отряд вообще допустят до поисков, если я все верно понимаю.

— Верно. — Бьякуя молчит несколько долгих секунд, хотя в его скупых движениях чувствуется знание, что времени совсем не осталось. — Я пришел к вам не как к третьему офицеру Двенадцатого отряда, а как к частному лицу. Я думаю, то, что ему помогли сбежать, как-то связано с убийствами. Поэтому мне необходимо поговорить с ним. Вы ведь хорошо его знаете?

«Хорошо» — не совсем то слово, но Акон кивает.

— Тогда вы должны знать, куда он направился. У каждого человека есть места, где он чувствует себя в безопасности.

Как будто это может помочь. Корю умер, а тот, кто сбежал из клетки, вряд ли пойдет навещать памятные места. Сразу после той чертовой модификации он даже не узнал Акона. Пустые равнодушные глаза, смотрящие в него, сквозь него, до сих пор иногда снятся ему в кошмарах. Больше Акон к нему в Зверинец не спускался, только с какой-то мазохистской жадностью ловил краем уха разговоры сослуживцев. Они говорили о том, как Корю что-то вспомнил, как он улыбался, почти как раньше, и все время просил новых книг. Потом перестали — в Зверинце с каждым годом появлялись новые обитатели, а память о старых товарищах сглаживалась, уходила понемногу. 

— Бесполезно. Те, кто в Зверинце, совершенно не такие, какими были раньше. Поэтому их туда и отправляют, — Акон не смотрит на Бьякую, понимая, что в глазах сейчас отражается то старое, растревоженное ощущение. — Он не пойдет в знакомые места.

— Акон, — когда Бьякуя так серьезно, с нажимом произносит его имя, дурные воспоминания отступают, и их место занимает сладкая дрожь в коленях. — Кому будет хуже, если мы проверим? Вы хотите сидеть здесь, не зная даже, что происходит, и ничего не предпринимая?

«Мне! — хочет ответить он, — Мне будет хуже! Я не хочу идти туда».

Нет, оставаться в тишине лабораторий наедине с памятью будет куда страшнее. Слышно, как стрекочет измеритель реяцу в дальнем углу, этот звук назойливо и болезненно проникает в разум, и у Акона никак не получается снова перестать обращать на него внимание. 

— Это далеко. В Южном Руконгае, — говорит он устало. 

— Значит, нам надо торопиться. 

Его горячие пальцы на секунду ободряюще стискивают руку Акона, но ощущение это так мимолетно, что за воротами отряда оно блекнет под солнечными лучами, становится иллюзией, или, может, слишком реалистичной грезой.

А день все такой же яркий, небо похоже на нежный витраж из кусочков голубого, сиреневого, прозрачно-желтого и молочно-белого стекла, и даже ветер все так же приглаживает волосы, но от утренней легкости не осталось и следа.

Глядя на стену, которая поднимается впереди, Акон вдруг думает: а что, если это не обитатели Сейрейтея отгородились от Руконгая, а наоборот? Стены — крепкая белая клетка для аристократии и шинигами, чтобы грызлись внутри и не мешали людям жить спокойно.

***

Их дома не существует. За столетие не осталось и следа от низкой деревянной хижины. Наверное, это неудивительно, но Акон зачарованно смотрит на заросший пустырь, и чувствует, как земля медленно уходит из-под ног. Он привык к этому месту, он лелеял его в памяти долгие годы — еще в Улье, когда надеялся, что сможет когда-нибудь вернуться. Все изменилось, нет ничего знакомого в путанных улицах Пятьдесят шестого района, и это почти равносильно мысли, что все воспоминания — обманка.

— Есть еще какие-то места? — Бьякуя так неуместен на фоне порыжевших от пыли домов, что хочется зажмуриться и проморгаться. Акон качает головой. А потом кивает.

— Да. Есть.

В полях возле реки они проводили большую часть лета, там же, в густых зарослях под высоким обрывистым берегом, соорудили в четыре руки не то логово, не то нору из камней, веток и глины. Там они хранили большую часть запасов и проводили самые жаркие дни. 

Если нет дома, самодельное тайное убежище тоже давно исчезло, смытое весенними паводками.

Бьякуя выжидающе смотрит на него, прямой, строгий и терпеливый. Акон комкает извинения и торопливо шагает к реке. Ему не хочется никуда идти, не хочется терять и этот кусочек воспоминаний.

День наливается жаром, и Акон чувствует, как волнуется реяцу, выплескиваясь из-за стен Сейрейтея. Охотники идут по следу, и Акон невольно ускоряет шаг. Августовские травы пахнут пьяно и сладко, немного кружа голову. В детстве можно было рухнуть в их объятия и смотреть в небо, замирая от сладкого ощущения падения. 

— Знаете, в юности мне казалось, что обитатели Руконгая — самые счастливые люди, — у Бьякуи задумчиво-непроницаемое выражение лица. — Я любил представлять, как однажды сбегу за стену. Знал, что никогда не сделаю этого, но все равно представлял.

Акон косится на него, пораженный внезапностью его откровения. Должно быть, это что-то вроде обмена — баш на баш. Откровенность за откровенность.

— Спасибо, — шепчет он тихо. В неподвижном развороте плеч Бьякуи ничего не меняется, но Акон все равно знает, что тот услышал его.

Дальше они спешат в молчании, продираясь через горячую золотую пыль и полуденное марево. Лопатками и затылком Акон чувствует близкую опасность так четко, что хочется сорваться в лихорадочный бег. Его сдерживает только каменное спокойствие Бьякуи.

Впрочем, когда становится видно зеленую излучину реки, прохладную синюю тень высокого берега и Корю, который не стремится прятаться, Акон все-таки вскрикивает, не зная, чего хочет больше: броситься к нему или бежать прочь как можно дальше. Темные зеленые волны реки облизывают босые пятки Корю, осторожно трогают его щиколотки и отступают, а он улыбается — немного криво. 

У него почти человеческое лицо, прозрачные глаза светлые и беспокойные, как облака. Он смотрит на Акона, сквозь него, и непонятно, способен ли что-то видеть. 

— Акон, — тихо зовет Корю и наклоняет тяжелую голову, опоясанную кольцами рогов и какими-то тонкими подвижными отростками. — Ты пришел.

— Да, — Акон не знает, что еще можно сказать, язык прилипает к небу, когда он заглядывает в его глаза и понимает, что они не слепы, просто в них прячется бесконечное, неохватное расстояние, которое разум не в силах преодолеть.

— Хорошо. Только времени мало.

Акон всей шкурой чувствует то же самое. Совсем мало времени. Удушающей петлей смыкается кольцо охотников, и виски охватывает нестерпимая огненная боль. 

Возле реки пахнет тиной, прохладой и влажной землей. Забытый, но одновременно знакомый до боли запах проникает в память, раскрывается как цветок, являясь во всех красках.

— Тогда почему ты не бежишь? — спрашивает Акон отчаянно, но Корю только качает головой.

— Послушай, на это нет времени, — мягкие отростки над его висками двигаются, будто он прислушивается к неразличимым звукам вдалеке. — Я не сбегал, Акон. Меня выпустили.

— Я знаю, мы нашли...

— Послушай меня, — он снова качает головой. — Я не знаю, кто это сделал, но он все предусмотрел. Изучил мою модификацию. Я не смогу описать тебе, как он выглядел, ты просто не поймешь. И Зверя я тоже видел... слышал? Не знаю, как назвать. Зверь опасен, но его хозяин хуже, Акон. 

— Значит, их двое?

— Да. Хозяин управляет Зверем и не остановится, пока не воплотит свои замыслы, — Корю смотрит куда-то в сторону Сейрейтея. — А ты слишком близко к разгадке. Он попытается убить тебя. И его тоже.

Акон успел почти забыть о присутствии Бьякуи, а тот ничем не напоминает о себе, держась в стороне и не вмешиваясь в их разговор. Только когда он смотрит на Корю, в его глазах плывет неприятное, холодное, совершенно незнакомое выражение. Внутри у Акона все немного немеет, когда этот взгляд мимолетно касается его. 

— Я не понимаю, зачем ты сбежал, — говорит Акон, поспешно отворачиваясь и стараясь не думать о том, что за чувство скрывается за взглядом Бьякуи.

— Разве иначе ты пришел бы ко мне? — Корю улыбается совсем как раньше. — Я должен был предупредить. 

Акон трогает его плечи, локти, запястья; руки немного трясутся, но он не может даже обнять его, не рискуя напороться всем телом на шипы и рога.

— Прости меня, — просит он, но понимает, что это звучит просто жалко. Слишком мало, слишком глупо. 

— Нет, тебе не нужно извиняться, — когда Корю приподнимает отростки на лбу, вид у него делается забавным и немного растерянным. — Жалко, что я не смогу посмотреть на тебя напоследок.

— Ты не видишь? — жалость и чувство вины входят Акону под ребра как нож. 

Корю улыбается, теперь уже печально. На его лицо ложатся солнечные пятна, и он еще больше похож на себя в детстве. Легко представить его с потемневшими от вишневого сока губами, с облупившимся от солнца носом и свежими пятнами тины на одежде. 

— Вижу. Но это другое. Ты не читал отчеты, да? Мое восприятие обострено и смещено. Я вижу звуки. Я обоняю цвета. Я знаю тебя на вкус, на запах. Я ощущаю тебя еще десятком разных чувств, которым нет названия в человеческом языке. Это красиво, правда. Но все равно жаль, что я не смогу увидеть тебя таким, как раньше. 

Акон смотрит на него со смесью печали и ужаса. Невозможно остаться в здравом рассудке, воспринимая мир так, как описал Корю. У Акона чувства смещены совсем немного, и то иногда мир представляется ему жутким, противоестественно чуждым. 

Он до сих пор не понимает, почему одна и та же модификация дала столь различный результат для него и Корю. Это тоже вина Акона: почему он остался человеком, пусть с обостренным восприятием и умением изредка чувствовать звуки на вкус?

— Важно не как раньше, — говорит он, немея и глотая слова, — важно, как сейчас. Я тоже не могу вспомнить, как было до изменения восприятия.

Корю кивает и легко поднимается на ноги, сжимая напоследок его руки. 

— Прощай, — он идет прочь из-под прикрытия густой растительности прямо в открытое поле, навстречу чужим взглядам.

Со спины Корю совсем не похож на человека: широкие мышцы покрыты сплошным панцирем из рогов, мешаниной кожистых отростков и путаницей каких-то белесых полупрозрачных нитей. Акон смотрит завороженно, как легко, по-звериному, он наращивает скорость, припадая к земле. Наверное, ему легче было бы опуститься на четвереньки, но он все равно бежит, как человек. Это завораживающе красиво, и первую вспышку кидо Акон ощущает на вкус с опозданием, а когда, наконец, понимает — срывается с места.

Ему не дают сделать и двух шагов: Бьякуя перехватывает его, руки у него не только горячие, но и сильные, натренированные долгими упражнениями с мечом. 

— Стойте! Если вас убьют, все, что он сделал, будет напрасным, — говорит он спокойно, и в его голосе — холодное, немного неприязненное уважение к Корю. — Вы этого хотите?

— Нет. 

Бьякуя был прав в своих суждениях: никто там, в поле, не пытается поймать беглеца. Они бьют на поражение, и бакудо оседает кисловатым металлическим привкусом на языке. Корю двигается легко и текуче, как ручей, и уже кажется, что ему удастся уйти, увернуться от всех ударов и выскользнуть из окружения. 

Акон не видит, как он падает — Бьякуя не дает ему увидеть, бесцеремонно утащив в холодную тень отвесного берега. Это не важно. Кроме зрения, есть еще много других чувств. Акон не сопротивляется, позволяя усадить себя на камень. 

— Он был вашим возлюбленным? — тихо спрашивает Бьякуя и опускается рядом. 

Акон смотрит на него немного растерянно, но взгляд уходит мимо, туда, где ветки и камни до сих пор образуют оплывшую нору — совсем небольшую, как раз впору для двух мальчишек.

— Нет, — его голос, наверное, едва слышен. — Он был моим младшим братом.

И только тогда колючее злое выражение исчезает из глаз Бьякуи, оставляя лишь жалость и странную сумрачную мягкость. 

***

Акон расставляет штампы: зеленый, желтый, желтый, снова зеленый, красный и фиолетовый — в Бюро это цвет неудачи — опять зеленый. Пальцы проворно летают над коробками, сортируя проштампованные пакетики. Акон сверяется с накладной. 

От семян в пакетиках пахнет терпко и сухо, и он вспоминает невольно ту ночь, когда копался в старых запасах. 

Взгляд Бьякуи он чувствует спиной, онемевшей шеей и затылком. 

— Проходите, капитан Кучики, — говорит он, не прерывая своего занятия. Зеленый-синий-красный-зеленый-фиолетовый. — Я сейчас закончу. Но мне нужно еще покормить цветы.

Бьякуя не здоровается, но его молчание накрывает Акона теплым уютным коконом. Глянув искоса, он замечает, как Бьякуя натягивает перчатки и неторопливо запускает руку в миску с кормом. Мясо совсем свежее, еще чуть кровоточит, распространяя сочный запах. Бьякуя вылавливает его кусок за куском и кормит цветы прямо с рук. Лицо у него спокойное и умиротворенное, будто он не рискует ежесекундно лишиться пальцев.

— У вас какое-то дело? — спрашивает Акон, запечатывая последнюю коробку. Ему хочется — до безумия — подойти и зарыться носом в волосы Бьякуи, вдохнуть знакомый запах. В последнее время сдерживать такие порывы все труднее. Во всем виновато постоянное напряжение и ожидание опасности.

— Да, — он больше ничего не говорит, только уголок губ чуть поднимается. Это не улыбка, скорее нервная дрожь. Бьякуя тоже напряжен, даже больше, чем Акон. Он боец и не привык к такому долгому бездействию, лучше уж короткая схватка, которая все решит. 

Теперь Акон знает: чем спокойнее тот выглядит, тем сильнее натянута струна его нервного ожидания. 

Спиртовка горит ровным синим пламенем, воздух над ней слегка рябит. Акон варит кофе, поглядывая иногда на Бьякую, на то, как тот неторопливо стаскивает перчатки и тщательно моет руки в маленькой раковине в углу.

Лаборатория фитобихейвиоризма сама по себе маленькая и тесная, но от этого Акону только уютнее. Он обживает новое место как логово. Растения отнимают много времени, возня с ними изрядно успокаивает — тут Маюри прав — и это помогает не сходить с ума в ожидании удара. 

— Приказ уже вышел? — спрашивает Бьякуя, садясь за стол. Места как раз хватает только на двоих, да и то Акон иногда задевает его колени своими. Не похоже, чтобы Бьякуя возражал. 

— Да, теперь я официально Восьмой офицер. Могло быть хуже, — кофе горячим камнем падает в желудок, согревая изнутри. Жалко, что в пробирки так мало помещается. 

— Да. Маюри всегда был, — Бьякуя делает паузу, подбирая слово, — нонконформистом.

Акон улыбается, глядя на него. Сколько ни смотри — он все такая же загадка, пусть теперь уже с другой стороны. 

— Я предупредил его, что согласен на понижение вплоть до рядового, лишь бы мы сохранили Зверинец.

Слушая его, Маюри кивал, и в его круглых желтых глазах была толика любопытства — впрочем, он всегда смотрит так. Кажется, жизнь для него один огромный эксперимент — источник новых сведений.

Иногда Акон всерьез примеряет его на роль хозяина Зверя. От Маюри можно ожидать чего угодно и еще немножко сверху.

— И что он ответил? — Бьякуя пьет свой кофе, касаясь пробирки с аристократичной осторожностью. Акон представляет, как он целуется. Так же аккуратно и бережно? Или отпускает себя, сбрасывает маску? Есть ли ему, что сбрасывать?

— Сказал, что я еще недостаточно поумнел, но уже прогрессирую.

Бьякуя пришел по делу. После трех недель тишины — ни единого убийства, будто их действительно совершал Корю — им обоим неожиданно нравится ходить вокруг да около, говоря о пустяках. 

А с другой стороны, готовы ли они действовать, зная, что это может спровоцировать хозяина Зверя на новые убийства? Глядя в стальные звездно-острые глаза Бьякуи, Акон понимает — готовы. У Акона накопился к убийце слишком большой счет, да и у Бьякуи с его трепетным отношением к гордости — тоже.

— Капитан Маюри прав. Мы с вами повели себя, как крайне глупые люди, — замечает, наконец, Бьякуя, вынимая бумаги из рукава. Нет, это не протоколы из папок расследования, те сразу после убийства Корю изъяла канцелярия Первого отряда. Что-то Акон восстановил по памяти, но, если подумать, ценной информации там почти не было. — Мы начали совсем не с того конца.

Бьякуя разворачивает листы, раскладывает их веером. Резкие черточки, похожие на зарубки от меча, складываются в сетку имен. Перед ними несколько фамильных древ — видимо, только важные фрагменты, потому что некоторые линии завершаются пунктиром. 

— Не с того? — пока Акон совершенно не понимает, куда тот клонит. 

— Да. В некоторой мере, нас, конечно, оправдывает то, что мы считали убийцу сумасшедшим или вовсе неразумным. И все же, если бы я сразу вгляделся в списки жертв, мотив был бы совершенно прозрачен, — Бьякуя ведет пальцем вдоль паутины имен. — Поглядите. 

Акон глядит. Фамилии знакомые — все жертвы из Шестого отряда, там редко встречаются неизвестные фамилии. Но ничего общего между ними вроде бы нет. Они принадлежали к разным кланам, занимали совершенно разное положение в отряде... В этот момент его и накрывает. Шестой отряд. Они приняли, как должное, что все жертвы были из Шестого, заметив, что места нападений расположены в одном районе. Просто посчитали, что это охотничья территория Зверя.

Глупцы! От Двенадцатого до Шестого — четверть часа пешего пути, куда ближе Третий или Девятый.

— Я плохо разбираюсь в родственных связях аристократии, — говорит он, дрожа от азарта, как гончая, вставшая на след. — Что между ними общего?

И Бьякуя объясняет. Его пальцы скользят по бумаге, и он называет фамилии парами.

— Итори Хикари. Отец, Итори Тацуя заседает в Совете Сорока шести. Окаюси Кога. Брат, Окаюси Рюи заседает в Совете Сорока шести. Миями Котару. Дядя, Миями Содзука заседает в Совете Сорока шести.

— Достаточно. Как я понимаю, с остальными — то же самое?

— Да, — у Бьякуи блестят глаза, и Акон понимает, что тот тоже возбужден своим открытием. — Это не охота и не случайное нападение. Это предостережение. 

Вот почему Двенадцатый отряд сохранил Зверинец. Вот почему Акон, обвиненный в преступной халатности, повлекшей побег крайне опасного преступника, отделался понижением всего на пять ступеней.

Вот почему Маюри предложил ему умнеть дальше. Не лезть туда, куда не просят. 

— Это Маюри, — Акон невольно понижает голос, склоняясь к Бьякуе. — Похоже на него, и его всегда раздражали некоторые законодательные барьеры для исследований. 

Бьякуя щурится, взгляд у него немного хищный, будто он уже стискивает зубы на добыче. 

— Если вы не захотите идти против него, — говорит он тихо, — это будет совершенно нормально в вашем положении.

— Знаете, капитан Кучики, — Акон дуреет от собственной наглости, но все же произносит то, что хотел, — если вы не перестанете употреблять этот чудовищный слог, я вызову вас на поединок — по всем этим ненормальным аристократическим правилам. 

Бьякуя смотрит на него распахнутыми глазами. Акон улыбается — зная, что усмешка делает его похожим на екая. 

***

Сон никак не идет, выворачивается из рук, и Акон курит сигарету за сигаретой и читает невыносимо скучный вымученный труд по квантовой теории поля. Автору явственно неинтересен предмет его исследований, и за невнятными длинными предложениями скрывается пустота. Эту книгу Акон всегда использует, как снотворное, но сейчас не помогает даже она.

За окном разлеглась над Сейтейтеем теплая сентябрьская ночь. Акону хочется дождей, прохлады и терпкого осеннего ветра.

Закрывая глаза, он представляет, как наливается ржавчиной и золотом листва в садах, а Сейрейтей становится ненадолго таким же рыжим и плебейским как Руконгай. 

Дожить бы до этого. 

Подумав, Акон берет кисть и по привычке пишет пять строк о предчувствии осени, о беспокойных ночах и горячих руках, а потом со смешком складывает листок и убирает в стол. 

Эти проклятые аристократические замашки, которые он так долго в себе дрессировал, слишком уж приставучи, въедаются в нутро. А потом их просто перестаешь замечать, они нарастают на коже тяжелым, непрошибаемым слоем брони. Закрывая глаза, Акон составляет вслух длинные изощренные ругательства — вот она, поэзия дальнего Руконгая. Ему чудится короткая скупая улыбка Бьякуи, и тело звенит душным горячим напряжением. 

С каждым днем Акон чувствует, как влипает все глубже, и сколько ни барахтайся, сколько ни повторяй про себя мантру о «дружеском расположении» — все без толку. Скоро он, наверное, наглотается этого сладкого яда до обморока, до смерти. 

Может, когда они найдут и убьют хозяина Зверя, Бьякуя потеряет к нему интерес?

На самом деле, под ребрами с каждым днем все тяжелее от дурного страшного предчувствия, что все разрешится и закончится для него раньше, чем окончательно наступит осень.

Хоть бы дожди зарядили на неделю, чтобы можно было продышаться ненадолго. 

***

— Если вы правы, то это легко проверить, — говорит Акон и замолкает, катая на языке привкус чая. В поместье Кучики он всегда один и тот же — или просто плебейский язык Акона не способен заметить разницу. — Должны же быть родословные книги или еще какие-то записи.

— Хозяин слишком хорошо знает, когда и как следует бить, — Бьякуя задумчиво рассматривает свою чашку, будто ожидает, что в чае всплывет подсказка. — Он либо сам принадлежит к аристократии, либо воспитывался в такой семье. 

— Но Маюри... — Акон осекается. А что Маюри? Кто вообще знает хоть что-нибудь о Маюри? Может, разве что, Урахара, но и тот давно покинул Общество Душ, поди дотянись до него. 

— В библиотеке есть родословные книги. Думаю, это поможет хотя бы исключить часть подозреваемых. 

Акон смотрит на Бьякую из-под ресниц и думает, что, как ни крути, для того это что-то вроде игры в сыщиков. Удивительно, сколько детского любопытства и беспокойства сохранилось в нем. 

— Тогда, думаю, стоит начать прямо сейчас. Вряд ли эти книги оснащены быстрым поиском по ключевым словам. 

В Академии парни бегают к девушкам делать вместе домашние задания, лишь бы только быть поближе. Ловить вместе смертельно опасного убийцу — занятие из той же категории, только риск чуточку выше.

В темной библиотеке нет пыли — слуги в поместье отлично вышколены — но ею все равно пахнет, пополам с душным таинственным ароматом истории. Бьякуя смотрит на него темными, почти черными в неверном свете глазами. Его лицо, слишком таинственное и отрешенное, обведено тенями, и Акон отворачивается, спасая себя. Яд разливается по венам, каждая из них натягивается и вибрирует, поет, и звук этот отдается звоном в ушах.

Бьякуя складывает книги в стопки, и Акон думает, что погорячился: это занятие не на всю ночь, а как минимум на месяц. Целого месяца ночей наедине с Бьякуей он не выдержит. В полумраке слышно, как тот дышит, как шуршат где-то в доме створки седзи, как ветер мягко колышет ветви за стеной. И все. Тишина такая, будто они одни во всем огромном поместье. Акон перелистывает страницу, а потом естественным неторопливым жестом подносит палец к губам, делая вид, что это просто зачесался нос. Бьякуя смотрит на него — мимолетно, и Акон указывает глазами вглубь комнаты. Тишина укутывает плечи как мягкий бархат.

— Похоже, я забыл еще три тома, — спокойно говорит Бьякуя, поднимаясь. — Поможете мне?

— Конечно.

Они идут вдоль полок, и желание сорваться в бег раздирает грудь Акона. Никогда в жизни ему так не хотелось нестись прочь. 

— Думаю, они здесь, — в этих проходах совершенно нет света. Вряд ли это помешает Зверю, но может обмануть его на секунду. Бьякуя идет по памяти, сжав его запястье, а потом торопливо ныряет в какую-то низкую дверцу. 

За их спиной звучит гулкий вибрирующий вой. Звук ввинчивается в основание черепа, и они бегут по коридору — Акон страшно жалеет, что отказался когда-то от идеи научиться шунпо. Бьякуя мог бы уже исчезнуть впереди, но он тащит Акона на буксире, лавируя в коридорах поместья. Сзади, там, где они прошли, трещат, ломаясь, хрупкие бамбуковые рамки — все ближе и ближе. Так быстро!

Лицо обжигает вечерний воздух, Акон вздергивает подбородок, ловя его ртом, немного задыхаясь. Бьякуя замирает на миг, сосредоточенный и хмурый, а потом окидывает его жутковато выцветшими глазами.

— Идет со скоростью шунпо, — говорит он, отступая вглубь сада. — Цвети, Сенбонзакура! 

Зверь выбирается из-под крыши, ломая перила внешней галереи как спички. Он огромен, кое-где из его загривка торчат обломки деревянных реек, и не заметно, чтобы это причиняло ему хоть какие-то неудобства. Тощие длинные лапы двигаются с удивительной быстротой, и, приглядевшись, Акон замечает, что в них четыре сустава. Зверь весь какого-то мерзкого красновато-бурого оттенка, и эта жесткая гладкая шкура пугает больше, чем изогнутые клыки. Чтобы вспомнить, Акону требуется несколько секунд. Еще раньше, чем мысль окончательно формируется, он уже тащит Бьякую прочь.

— Беги! У его кожи свойства кровавого камня, реяцу блокирует намертво, — вот почему никто из жертв не сопротивлялся, не пытался поранить нападающего. Рядом с ним занпакто просто перестает функционировать.

Вот только когда Акон видел этот материал в последний раз, это был лабораторный образец пять на пять сантиметров, который едва удалось синтезировать. У Бьякуи лицо человека, который никак не может проснуться от затяжного кошмарного сна. Он срывается в шунпо, Акон едва успевает переставлять ноги, а кое-где просто виснет на нем.

— Нужно людное место. Вряд ли он захочет, чтобы снова началась охота. 

Зверь не хочет — он отстает, стоит им перебраться через ограду поместья, но Акон все равно бежит уже по инерции. Они должны были тихо и очень быстро умереть в библиотеке.

— И что мы теперь будем делать? — спрашивает он севшим голосом. Назад им возвращаться нельзя, а в Двенадцатый — тем более. 

— Идем, — Бьякуя смотрит на него чуть расфокусировано. — Есть одно место, как раз на такой случай.

И Акон идет, задыхаясь от потрясающего, невероятного ощущения: они живы, живы! Воздух сладкий, как вино, и пьянит так же, у Акона немного кружится голова, приходится даже схватиться за дверной косяк. Домик больше похож на маленький офис, а еще для двоих здесь слишком мало места, но Акону все равно.

У Бьякуи горячие руки — их пальцы сталкивают на середине, потом сталкиваются взгляды. 

— Дружеское расположение? — произносит Акон одними губами и немного саркастически поднимает брови. Бьякуя пожимает плечами. 

***

Губы у него тоже горячие, они немного дрожат, и, целуя их, Акон понимает, что Бьякуя совершенно отпустил себя. То ли выдержка отказала, то ли всегда делает так в постели. Изгиб его рта, крошечные точки зрачков, морщинки над бровями — Акон ловит все это с жадностью наркомана. Адреналин все еще накатывает волнами, от каждой слабеют колени, и хочется успеть все на свете, вдохнуть еще воздуха, попробовать на вкус еще немножко чужой кожи, почувствовать, получить все, что еще не успел.

Наклонившись, Акон лижет грудь Бьякуи, соленый привкус пота звучит гладкой звонкой нотой в его искаженно сумасшедшем восприятии мира — путаница всегда усиливается, когда он взволнован. Тонкие пальцы сжимают плечи до боли. Дыхание обретает горячий сладкий вес и касается кожи, отзываясь во всем теле. Акон впервые ощущает все настолько остро — и настолько вывернуто. 

— Ты тоже можешь слышать вкусы и видеть звуки? — спрашивает Бьякуя. У него напряжены — видно, что до боли — мышцы шеи. Он пытается взять себя в руки, цепляясь за вопросы, за привычные разговоры. Это отступление, и Акон усмехается, оборачивая его против Бьякуи.

— Да, — говорит он и ведет языком по соску, глядя снизу вверх. — Меньше, но могу. Твой запах вскрикивает, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе. Но я хочу слышать твой голос. 

Он сжимает напряженный член, обводит пальцами головку и слизывает с губ послевкусие ее гладкости. Наверное, Акон мог бы совершенно потеряться в этой смеси ощущений, заблудиться и больше не выйти, лишившись рассудка, но он слишком сосредоточен на бледном лице Бьякуи с мягким растерянным выражением. 

Акон целует приоткрытые губы, оставляет на них влажный след. Тихий стон, слетевший с них, превращается перед глазами в золотой отсвет. 

Бьякуя больше не пытается отступить, его глаза блестят лихорадочным возбуждением и любопытством. Он касается Акона, гладит и рассматривает так, будто видит в первый раз, пытливо заглядывает в лицо. У Бьякуи узкие длинные пальцы, все в мозолях от меча и крошечных выступах застарелых ожогов — такие остаются у всех, кому тяжело дается освоение бакудо.

— Расскажи мне, как ты чувствуешь, — просит он, — все, до последней мелочи.

И Акон рассказывает. Когда Бьякуя прикусывает кожу на его груди, он говорит о запахах боли и удовольствия, смешанных как духи. Когда Бьякуя сжимает его член горячими пальцами, гладит мошонку, Акон, запинаясь и забывая слова, рассказывает о том, как поет тело от каждой ласки. Бьякуя прижимается к нему, и Акон тонет в горьковато-медовом привкусе его кожи, и уже ничего не может сказать, только сгибается, подчиняясь его рукам, открывается под пальцами.

Бьякуя не слишком-то осторожен, жесткие мозоли царапают нежную кожу, и Акона встряхивает от каждого такого ощущения, как он удара током. Он готов просить о большем, все его мечты и сны стиснуты в груди звенящей пружиной, они давят на ребра изнутри, грозя сломать их как хрупкий фарфор. Кожа на лбу зудит и отзывается биение пульса, когда Бьякуя обводит рожки, гладит их бархатистую шкурку — как на рожках у олененка.

— Рассказывай, — Бьякуя едва выговаривает одно слово, но оно бьет наотмашь. Акон пытается говорить, но головка чужого члена медленно растягивает его мышцы, и смесь боли и удовольствия такая острая, такая яркая, что отзывается разом на все чувства. 

— Это безумие, — шепчет он, мотнув головой и пытаясь уткнуться лбом в свою руку, но рога болезненно впиваются в кожу, и он вскрикивает от коротких резких толчков. — Все и сразу. Говори. Говори со мной.

Каждый миг, каждое раскаленное движение оборачивается взлетом или падением, и Акон стонет, срываясь на шепот и крики. Бьякуя зовет его в ответ по имени, возвращая каждый раз к полному и окончательному сумасшествию. 

А потом Акон проваливается так глубоко, что не хватает воздуха, чтобы кричать, и в то же самое время будто смотрит со стороны, как меняется лицо Бьякуи, когда тот кончает. 

На самом деле, наверное, одного этого зрелища хватило бы, чтобы довести Акона до оргазма.

***

Утро ленивое, мягкое, солнце гладит затылок, и Акону совсем не хочется открывать глаза. Под боком лежат узлом только скомканные хакама, и не нужно осмотреться вокруг, чтобы понять, что Бьякуи рядом нет. 

Его запах еще окутывает Акона — он впитался за ночь в одежду, в волосы, в кожу, в самое сердце — но в нем нет тепла живого тела. Просто остывший след присутствия.

— Дружеское расположение, — тихо шепчет Акон и щурится в подушку. Голос хрипит, сорванный вчера криками и долгими рассказами взахлеб в перерывах.

Внутри еще плывет тягучая черная истома, будто его заполнили патокой. Все мысли и ощущения продираются сквозь нее, увязают, превращаясь в такую же липкую дрянь. Стрелки его внутренних приборов еле дергаются и снова падают на «ноль».

Может, так оно и лучше. Акон не знает, что сказал бы Бьякуе, будь он сейчас здесь. О чем вообще разговаривают люди, переспавшие спонтанно из-за одного лишь адреналина, а взаимной нежности?

Акон неловко перекатывается и упирается лбом в подушку, вдыхая запах. Загривок, меченый укусом, неприятно отзывается на движение; холодные, давно остывшие простыни немного царапают болезненно чувствительную кожу. Даже там, где не осталось следов, тело еще помнит ласки жестких мозолистых пальцев. Приподнявшись, Акон с размаху бьет кулаком в татами, вминая плетеную солому, царапая и ссаживая костяшки. Боль хороша, она звучит чистым аккордом и дает ему силы подняться.

Нет, Акон не чувствует себя брошенным или — смешно сказать! — использованным. Он чувствует себя идиотом, разменявшим свою жизнь, любимую работу, исследования на беседы урывками, изменчивые глаза и душное упоение от угаданного в их глубине отзвука любого, хоть какого-нибудь чувства. 

Тяжело переступая с ноги на ногу, он натягивает измятую форму, смутно пахнущую Бьякуей, потом и спермой. Ему хочется уползти к себе под крышу и не показываться из пыльной тишины, пока не залижет все раны. Напиться до абсолютного беспамятства. Вместо этого он открывает кран и сует голову под ледяную воду, холодные струйки ползут по шее и плечам на грудь — по свежим красным отметинам, которые не скрыть воротом. Акон проводит по ним пальцами, слегка надавливая. Ему всегда казалось, что Бьякуя не станет оставлять следов, заботясь о приличиях. 

Когда вообще Бьякуя оправдывал его догадки, предположения и ожидания?

В воздухе даже сквозь солнечное тепло явственно пахнет осенью, и Акон запрокидывает голову, позволяя ее затаенной прохладе окутать себя. Осень подступает к сердцу, проникает в кровь. Акон любит время, когда Сейтейтей накрывают дожди и запах палой листвы. Ему почти спокойно.

Он улыбается.

***

Жизнь идет прежним чередом — Акону немного обидно, когда он видит, как переругиваются по поводу дежурства Окума и Минако, поминая почему-то последовательность Фибоначчи и теорему Ферма. Математический гений попеременно подтверждает правоту то одной, до другой стороны. Уходя, Акон краем уха слышит, что в ход уже идет тяжелая артиллерия статистических расчетов. 

Лаборанты из отдела биоэлектроники ведут по коридору упирающегося и несколько смущенного их настойчивостью Мусика. Животное мотает из стороны в сторону широкой башкой, похожей на компактный полный зубов комод, и жалобно поскуливает тонким голосом. Судя по суровым лицам лаборантов, Мусика ведут мыться. 

Сумасшедший дом, конечно, но Акон привык всегда считать его именно домом. Сейчас же, как в том давнем кошмаре, он смотрит вокруг и ничего не узнает. Все чужое.

Маюри нет на месте — он редко проводит время в своем кабинете. В те дни, когда он занят проверкой очередной безумной гипотезы или воплощением ее в жизнь, Маюри становится похож скорее на штатное привидение, чем на начальника. Это не мешает ему следить за соблюдением (в разумных пределах) устава и (целиком и полностью) рабочих графиков Бюро. 

В кабинете тихо и немного душно от пыли и запаха лекарств. Заэль парит в толще голубоватого раствора. Его лицо, подсвеченное тремя лампами, выглядит неожиданно одухотворенным. На столе ворох бумаг, несколько комков подозрительной слизистой субстанции, похожей на малиновое желе, и початая пачка дезинфицирующих салфеток. 

То и дело оборачиваясь на дверь, Акон заглядывает в бумаги. К его удивлению, это не отчеты, не рабочие графики или запросы на проведение экспериментальных исследований. На столе Маюри Куроцучи расстелен план Бюро технологических исследований со всеми коммуникациями и техническими помещениями. Вот Зверинец — трубы вокруг него жирно подчеркнуты ногтем, так что бумага едва не прорвалась. Чуть левее на плане расположен подземный испытательный полигон. Еще левее бумага тоже продавлена бороздкой, но Акон не может узнать помеченные помещения, пока, наконец, не замечает подпись красными чернилами «Закрыто в связи с невозможностью реконструкции». Значит, эти пять комнат и коридор — одна из заброшенных лаборатории или хранилищ, вроде того, где живет Акон. 

Его подозрения окончательно превращаются в уверенность. Вот где Маюри держит Зверя.

Об этом знании лучше забыть. Пусть Бьякуя дальше играет в сыщика. Акон — бывший заключенный, которого в Генсее назвали бы социопатом. Что ему за дело до каких-то мертвых аристократов?

Неторопливо и спокойно он спускается по ступеням до первого этажа, а потом ниже и ниже, припоминая карту. Дверь заклеена желтой клейкой лентой, но Акон не обращает внимания на метку высокой опасности и дергает ручку. Замок не заперт. Пульс рвано бьется в кончиках пальцев, когда Акон открывает дверь.

Внутри обычные заброшенные коридоры. В северном крыле есть целый этаж с заколоченными окнами и клубками паутины по углам. Раньше там были личные покои и лаборатории Урахары. Когда он перебрался на грунт, все закрыли на время расследования, да так и забыли. 

Разглядев табличку, Акон понимает, почему заброшены эти комнаты. В северном крыле жил Урахара, а здесь лежали на столах восемь мертвых тел с костяными наростами масок — Пустые и шинигами одновременно. Маюри все облизывается на новых капитанов, но вряд ли кто-то из них согласится на обследование. Вся техника, устаревшая на столетие, пропыленная, но все еще функциональная, так и стоит в морге №5. 

Нет ни Зверя, ни его хозяина. Только на дальнем столе лежит что-то темное, бесформенное. От входа Акону виден лишь белый краешек таби, но внутри все немеет, и он идет прямо к столу, как завороженный. 

Это действительно Бьякуя. Он одет в обычную форму рядового, растрепан, бледен до синевы, но — Акон понимает это после секундного приступа ужаса — жив. Пульс еле прощупывается под пальцами, а кожа отдает, помимо знакомого Акону запаха, чем-то кислым и пряным. Голова у Бьякуи, конечно, после пробуждения будет болеть, но других побочных эффектов у этого типа наркоза нет.

Вот только что Бьякуя здесь делает? И где Маюри? 

Мысли несутся в голове лихорадочными горячими вспышками. Бьякую надо вытаскивать отсюда, но Акон совсем не уверен, что сумеет справиться с Маюри. Сотрудники Бюро иногда в тихих разговорах между собой вообще сомневались, что его можно убить. 

Дверь скрипит еле слышно, и Акон собирается разом в комок нервов и внутренней готовности сдохнуть, вцепившись зубами в горло Маюри. 

В проеме стоит Рин, и его хвостик взволнованно подрагивает на сквозняке.

— Акон? — его веки тоже немного дрожат.

— Рин? Что ты здесь делаешь? — Акон заглядывает ему за спину, ожидая в каждый миг, что из темноты появится расчерченное черными и белыми полосами лицо. — Уходи. Маюри может вернуться.

— Маюри? — Рин нервно дергает ворот лабораторного балахона и оглядывается, переступая на месте. — Я думал, здесь все закрыто. В смысле, что здесь никто не бывает.

— Так и есть. Почти. — Акону хочется забрать Бьякую и сбежать из-под этих низких давящих сводов, — Но зачем ты здесь?

— Мы с Мей, — говорит тот и медленно, весьма живописно краснеет — кажется, разом с ног до головы. — Просто...

Мей выглядывает из-за двери. У нее немного трясутся губы. 

— Просто гуляли, — заканчивает Акон за него. Как же невовремя, как не к месту! — Поищите другое место, Рин. Здесь творится что-то странное. 

Он вдыхает пыльный затхлый воздух, сердце частит в горле. Только бы главнокомандующий Ямамото поверил ему. Хотя Бьякуя, когда очнется, сможет подтвердить. 

— Это что, капитан Шестого отряда? Кучики? — Рин вглядывается в тело за спиной Акона и делает несколько неуверенных шагов, сжимая руки от ужаса и любопытства. — Он мертвый?

Акон устало смотрит на него, понимая, что, как все мальчишки, Рин просто не верит в плохие вещи. 

— Цубокура, убирайтесь отсюда немедленно. Это приказ. 

— Но это же капитан Кучики, — он делает всего один последний шаг, и тогда в руку Акона чуть ниже рукава вонзается шприц-автодозатор. Рину даже не нужно нажимать на поршень, чтобы лекарство попало в кровь, пронеслось по венам, скручивая тело неподвижностью надежнее любых веревок. Акон смотрит на шприц и на Рина, не веря — не желая верить. 

Он так и застывает, привалившись к жесткому металлическому столу, сведенные мышцы превращают его в деревянного истукана.

— «Цубокура», — произносит Рин, копируя интонацию Акона, — «убирайтесь». Сколько заботы и героизма.

Он хмурится с новым незнакомым выражением, и в его лице больше нет ни следа мягкости. Акон хотел бы выкрикнуть разом все те вопросы, которые теснятся в голове, но губы не слушаются. Пусть этот паралитик не самого долго действия, но прямо сейчас Акон не сможет пошевелить даже мизинцем.

И Рин отлично знает об этом. Он обходит Акона, проверяя, в сознании ли Бьякуя. Акон видит под веком темный край закатившейся радужки, и ему нестерпимо и яростно хочется оторвать Рину руки, которыми тот касался бледной кожи.

— Не надо так беситься, — пожимает плечами Рин и неуловимо улыбается. Губы растягиваются на миг, потом опадают и снова напрягаются, выражения меняются на его лице с жутковатой скоростью. — Я всего лишь не хочу, чтобы он пришел в себя раньше времени и помешал нашей дружеской беседе. — После «дружеского расположения» Акона тянет блевать от одного этого слова. Впрочем, у него нет выбора. — Он сам виноват, что полез сюда. Вы друг друга стоите. Мне казалось, что после моего предупреждения вы перестанете, наконец, совать нос в чужие дела. 

Вот он, хозяин Зверя. Тощий, бледный до синевы, растрепанный, бегает глазами, будто ему больно смотреть в одно место. Безобидный мальчишка, который обожает сладкое. Безумец. Убийца.

Акону хочется отвернуться, не смотреть на него. Уж лучше бы это был Маюри, логически рассудивший, что Совет пора прижать к ногтю. 

— Это... — губы немного немеют, но говорить уже получается. Паралитика хватит еще минут на пять. — Это не я начал.

— Разве? О, с каким рвением ты бросился расследовать это дело! Ничего удивительного, ты же сам не свой до этого отмороженного, так хотел заслужить его похвалу. — Рин перебирает что-то в лотке, и у Акона шевелятся волосы на затылке от звона хирургических инструментов. — Надеюсь, он тебе хотя бы дал, иначе это совсем смешно. Но о чем это я? Ты составил такой подробный отчет, даже ленту упомянул. Если бы догадался проверить, сразу понял бы, кому она принадлежит. — Акону приходится напрячься, чтобы вспомнить красную ленточку, снятую с тела первой жертвы. Он тогда решил, что это талисман или подарок любимой девушки. Ему даже в голову не пришло, что это может быть уликой. Прав Бьякуя: они оба идиоты. — Пришлось подменить листок. Этот побег был просто гениальной идеей. Сразу двух зайцев. Пока вы бегали и ловили Иманоске, всем было наплевать на протоколы. Ведь это бумаги повышенной секретности, ну как так можно! А после того, как все повесили на Корю, меня даже перестали искать.

Акон слушает его вполуха, старательно следя за состоянием своего тела. Пальцами уже можно пошевелить. От желания ударить Рина чешутся ссаженные утром костяшки, и дело тут совсем не в том, что тот мерзавец, убийца и психопат. Акона бесит истекающее из Рина желание похвастаться, разложить по полочкам каждый момент из тех, когда ему удалось всех обмануть.

— Это все здорово, — хрипло шепчет он непослушными губами, — но зачем?

Еще немного, и он хотя бы сможет двигаться. В круглых, беспокойных глазах Рина Акон видит насмешку. Тот отлично знает, сколько действует паралитик. Но все равно отвечает — Акон понимает, что ради этого вопроса был начат весь разговор. 

— Неужели непонятно? Как думаешь, твой Корю заслужил сгнить заживо в Зверинце?

— Твои планы убили его. 

— Этого я не хотел, — Рин отмахивается, будто слова Акона ничего не значат. — Должен был сбежать Мацуда. Иманоске совестливый, я думал, он не уйдет. — Акон стискивает зубы. — Зверинца вообще не должно быть. Неужели ты считаешь, что эти, вроде твоего Кучики, лучше его обитателей? Такие же убийцы. Ну, и в чем отличие?

В его безумии даже есть немного логики. Рин сам по себе – то еще чудовище, пусть и выглядит человеком. Как и Акон... Нормальный человек не может воспринимать мир таким образом. Искоса глядя на Бьякую, Акон вспоминает его немоту в проявлениях чувств и жестокое любопытство. 

Ладно, пусть весь их мир — обиталище одних лишь чудовищ.

— Я не собирался тебя убивать. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне помог, — говорит Рин. — Их всех нужно выпустить. Они там с ума сходят, даже те, кто был нормален. Только одного Зверя недостаточно, нужно больше, я один не справлюсь.

Акон едва заметно кивает, а когда Рин немного подается в его сторону, бьет так быстро и сильно, как только хватает сил. Мебель здесь старая, сделанная но совесть, но дерево прогнило и стул рассыпается. Рин хватается за стол, бледнеет лицом.

— Пусть связывания номер шесть. Ге... — шепчет Акон, но его сбивают с ног раньше, чем он успевает договорить. Незаконченное кидо отдается в пальцах, прошивает вспышкой боли основание черепа и сводит зубы. Акон катится по полу, стиснутый тонкими руками Мей, неожиданно сильными и жестокими. 

— Рин, — зовет она, придавливая Акона, не давая ему даже вдохнуть нормально.

— Я в порядке, — отзывается тот. Все. Можно расслабиться. Акону хочется уткнуться лбом в пыльный бетонный пол, закрыть глаза и больше ни о чем не думать. — Я надеялся, что ты разумный человек, Акон. Пусть тебе наплевать на других, но неужели ты сам хочешь сдохнуть?

— Нет, — отзывается Акон устало. — Я просто не люблю психов. Никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать.

Рин бесится, его злость ощутимо разливается в воздухе, и Акону хочется сплюнуть, чтобы не чувствовать ее вкус на языке. 

— Мей, да пристегни ты уже его, — конечно, здесь есть крепкие фиксаторы, раз в помещении держали Пустых. Мей защелкивает замок и отходит в сторону. Лицо у нее все еще бледное и немного больное. — Давай, ты знаешь, что делать.

— Но ты обещал, — Мей оглядывается на Рина, — что своих мы трогать не будем.

— Ты же видишь, что он хочет помешать нам. Он не свой, — Рин наклоняет к ней, и раздраженное выражение стекает с его лица, оставляя вместо себя бессмысленную маску. — Я же показывал тебе, как им плохо внизу. Ты хочешь, чтобы они страдали?

Эти слова окончательно проясняют природу его безумия. Рин — эмпат. Никому в здравом уме не придет делать такую модификацию, так что, скорее всего, это просто неучтенный побочный эффект или случайная мутация. 

Акон легко может представить, как день за днем тот слушал отчаяние и безумие, исходящее из Зверинца, и границы его сознания постепенно размывались. Их безумие стало его безумием, вот и все.

— Нет, что ты. Ну... ладно, — она явно не совсем уверена в его словах, но и спорить не хочет. Прикрыв глаза, Акон обреченно наблюдает сквозь ресницы, как вытягиваются и деформируются кости ее черепа, набухает плоть, бугрясь мышцами, а по коже растекаются багрово-бурые пятна. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного — и не увидит — но исследователь в нем отмечает невероятную гениальность того, кто сделал эту модификацию. 

Ей слишком тесно даже в просторном помещении морга, и широкая морда с длинными выступающими зубами — вблизи видно, что это не клыки, а резцы, как у кабана — нависает над Аконом. Когда Мей бросается вперед, он торопливо закрывает глаза. 

Железный лязг выдергивает Акона из ожидания смерти. Он смотрит в спину Бьякуи, на его дрожащие от напряжения руки, на челюсти Зверя, сомкнутые на металлической трубке. Кажется, эта составная часть старых складных носилок. Крепкие были раньше носилки — металл гнется в пасти, но не ломается. Вряд ли это надолго. 

Бьякуя с его скоростью шунпо мог бы давно сбежать и вернуться с целой армией. Если они оба сдохнут здесь, никто ничего не узнает, пока не станет слишком поздно. Так зачем Бьякуя заслоняет его собой?

— Что ты делаешь? — Акон силится отстегнуть фиксаторы от своих рук. — Как ты вообще сюда попал?

— Цубокура. Род Цубокура, — поясняет тот тихо. — Я слышал, что кто-то из них служит в Двенадцатом, только не успел проверить. Проверил утром.

И ушел, оставив Акона, как даму сердца, ждать дома?

— Уходи.

Бьякуя смотрит на него искоса — в путанице волос виден только уголок глаза — но не отвечает. Зверь отпускает металлическую трубку, пытаясь вцепиться ему в плечо. Он быстр, но Бьякуя еще быстрее, резцы снова встречают металл. Акона мутит от того, с какой скоростью они двигаются, от того, как близко от тонкой кожи проносятся когти и челюсти.

— Хадо номер тридцать два. Окасен! — от первого удара Рина Бьякуя еще уворачивается, но Зверь тотчас наскакивает на него. Второй удар слишком быстр — Акон и не знал, что Рин так хорошо владеет кидо — и, уходя от него, Бьякуя открывается, подставляет бок под резкий удар широких зазубренных клыков. 

Акону кажется, что у Бькуи должен был непременно переломиться позвоночник, с такой силой того вбивает в стену. Бетон окрашивается алым, будто в углу заброшенного морга раскрывается огромный диковинный цветок. Запах крови кружит голову, и Акон следит, будто сквозь толщу воды, как приближается Зверь. Живая, неспособная сопротивляться добыча ему куда интереснее. Если бы Акона кто-то спросил, он ответил бы, что лишняя минута его никчемного существования уж точно никак не стоит жизни Кучики Бьякуи. Но его никто не спрашивает.

Зверя просто относит в сторону какой-то неведомой силой, вытягивает в чем-то похожем на гигантские силки, и Акона передергивает от острой неправильности происходящего. 

Сейчас он должен умирать. 

Вместо этого он смотрит в прозрачно-желтые глаза Маюри и понимает, что ни к кому еще не испытывал такой ненависти.

***

— Что это? — Маюри смотрит на бумагу так, будто вдруг разучился читать. Акон отводит глаза. Его все еще немного трясет, когда он видит капитана. 

— Прошение о переводе.

Стены давят, сжимаются вокруг, лишая воздуха, и боль охватывает рога кольцами, отзываясь в забинтованном плече. 

— И куда ты? — Маюри продолжает игнорировать листок, в котором и без того все написано. Его совиные глаза смотрят пронзительно и изучающе, и Акон представляет, как Маюри так же смотрел и выжидал удобного момента в заброшенной лаборатории, наслаждался происходящим как химической реакцией в реторте. 

Он с самого начала знал, что происходит в его отряде, знал и о личности хозяина Зверя, но позволил тому действовать. По всей видимости, ему было интересно, на что способен такой тандем, и вмешался он только когда стало понятно, что Рин не остановится перед убийством своих сослуживцев. К чему Маюри оружие, которое нельзя контролировать?

Стены Двенадцатого такие тесные, что сдавливают Акону черепные кости.

— Капитан Унохана предложила мне место хирурга, — говорит он и проговаривает про себя строки из «Буцуго-синрон». Голос звучит спокойно и немного отрешенно. — Кроме того, мои способности могут помочь в диагностике.

Маюри рассматривает его молча, будто видит впервые, и в его глазах то ли презрение, то ли неожиданное уважение. 

— Уверен? — спрашивает он тихо и немного наклоняет голову, словно под другим углом картина изменится, и Акон решит остаться. 

— Да. 

— Жаль, — Маюри подписывает прошение быстрым размашистым движением, и у Акона внутри лопается натянутая до предела струна. Свободен.

Он не прощается и больше не смотрит на своего бывшего капитана. Ему хочется поскорее покинуть Бюро, вдохнуть свежий ветер и посмотреть на небо. Уже вечереет, на горизонте клубятся, обещая дождь, сизые волны облаков. Момент для того, что он задумал, самый неподходящий, но может же Акон воспользоваться служебным положением?

В госпитале его уже узнают. Если подумать, внешность у него необычная, легко запоминается. Время посещений давно закончилось, но Акон быстро поднимается по ступенькам на третий этаж. Он помнит дорогу наизусть, и когда идет по затихающим коридорам, сердце превращается в гулкий барабан. Его звук отдается в ушах, заглушая разговоры и писк приборов на посту дежурного врача. Акон старается не прибавлять шага и открывать дверь медленно. 

— Добрый вечер, — говорит он, понимая, что в голосе все равно слышатся рокочущие нотки барабанного боя. 

— Ты сегодня поздно, — как всегда — спокойное выражение, ровный голос, и Акон, слушая его, улыбается как дурак. 

— Я оформлял документы на перевод. Сколько же волокиты! — он делает несколько шагов и опускается в кресло возле кровати. Бьякуя смотрит на него с мягким выражением, от которого барабан в груди захлебывается.

Глядя на него по вечерам, Акон каждый раз вспоминает, как, оступаясь и едва дыша от боли в сломанных ребрах, зашивал наживую широкие борозды ран, скреплял наметкой порванные артерии, вытаскивал осколки костей, боясь прерваться хоть на миг, заходясь ужасом от мысли, что едва различимый пульс окончательно исчезнет. Он благодарил всех богов, что в лаборатории остались какие-никакие инструменты с тех пор, как морг закрыли. Лекарства принес Рин после того, как модифицировал Мей. 

— Маюри подписал? — по лицу Бьякуи бежит тень: это облака за окном скручиваются узлами, выжимая из себя дождь, и неверный свет пляшет, рождая в его глазах круговерть выражений. 

— Да. 

— Хорошо, — сегодня Бьякуя тянется к нему первым. Акон закрывает глаза, когда пальцы касаются его щеки, и наклоняется к нему, касаясь сухих горячих губ. Дождь бросается в стекло, и Бьякуя дергает Акона за волосы, не давая отстраниться. — Останься.

— Я же не могу начинать свою карьеру с нарушения правил отряда! — возражает Акон, осторожно забираясь к нему под одеяло. За две недели его повреждения почти зажили, только наверняка останутся шрамы. Акон не слишком-то заботился об аккуратности швов.

— Я требовал выписки еще позавчера, — Бьякуя произносит это тем особенным голосом, который заставляет Акона со всем соглашаться. — Если меня не отпускают домой, мой дом придет сюда.

Сейчас Акон готов поклясться, что в неверном вечернем свете видит широкую улыбку.


End file.
